New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!Hal tersebut membuat tetangga barunya -Sasuke Uchiha- stress! / SasuNaru sebagai main pair dengan NaruHina dan SasuSaku sebagai slight / Another Warn Inside! / fanfic berseri pertama Ichan di fandom Naruto
1. Prolog

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: I -Prolog-

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Kehilangan merupakan hal yang paling dibenci manusia. Ya,semua manusia membenci apa itu yang disebut kehilangan, begitu pula sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang telah kehilangan kekasihnya-Hyuuga Hinata- yang tewas karena kecelakaan yang penyebab utamanya adalah tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan terus berpikir bahwa Hinata masihlah hidup dan soal kematian Hinata dianggapnya hanya sebagai sandiwara oleh keluarga dari Hinata karena Naruto menganggap keluarga Hyuuga tak akan pernah mau anak mereka disentuh lagi oleh Naruto. Sejak kematian Hinata, Naruto selalu menganggap semua orang ya semua orang!lelaki dan perempuan berambut violet sebagai sosok Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas di balkon apartemennya. Suara ribut terdengar dari kamar di sebelah kamarnya sedari tadi pagi. Yang Naruto tahu dia akan mempunyai tetangga baru! Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tak peduli. Suara berisik itu sudah berhenti, itu berarti sang tetangga baru sudah selesai beres – beres. Naruto memutuskan keluar kamar dan mengecek siapakah tetangga barunya. Seorang lelaki berambut violet dengan model mencuat melawan gravitasi sehingga membuat model rambutnya terkesan seperti pantat ayam.

"HINATA-CHAN!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

Orang yang dipanggil Hinata-chan mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya, dia masih laki – laki-tulen- dan bernama Sasuke bukan Hinata. Sepertinya sang tetangga baru Naruto harus terbiasa karena Naruto akan terus memanggilnya begitu setidaknya selama rambut Sasuke masih berwarna violet.

"Dengar Dobe. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha dan aku bukan wanita." mata onyx sang pemuda memandang tajam sosok Naruto.

"Ah! Kau pasti amnesia karena kecelakaan itu dan orang tuamu sengaja menyuruhmu operasi plastik dan bahkan mengganti gendermu!" kata Naruto menatap lekat – lekat wajah pria di depannya.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. Kecelakaan? Amnesia? Operasi plastik dan operasi kelamin? HELL…Sasuke mengingat secara jelas masa kecilnya dan seingatnya dia belum pernah melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang secara tiba – tiba datang padanya.

"Dobe kau jangan bercanda." Sasuke menunjukkan tatapan dingin nan menusuk pada Naruto.

"Ah Hinata-chan benar – benar melupakanku rupanya! Padahal dulu Hinata-chan orang yang manis dan malu – malu lho tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata-chan jadi dingin dan tak bersahabat begini?" kesedihan tersirat dari mata safir dang blonde.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega melihat tatapan melas dari Naruto tapi tak mungkin juga dia membohongi Naruto.

"Hn,karena aku memang bukan Hinata-chan-mu itu Dobe." Sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin nan menusuk.

"Ah! Kau keras kepala sekali! Aku tau kau Hinata-chan darimanapun kau itu Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto yang masih bertahan pada pendapatnya.

Sasuke heran sebenarnya kenapa pemuda di depannya tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya dan membawanya pada kisah masa lalu sang pemuda. Sasuke memandang Naruto sekali lagi, mata onyxnya memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terlalu Normal untuk ukuran orang gila.

"Dobe, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada yang agak sebal.

"Iie,Iie kau Hinata-chan!" sekali lagi Naruto menegaskan pendapatnya bahwa Sasuke adalah mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Empat siku – siku terukir di kening sang Uchiha karena kekeras kepalaan pemuda di depannya.

"Hn. Terserah." Balas Sasuke yang sudah menyerah berdebat

Sepertinya Sasuke perlu mencari tau soal siapa tetangga barunya ini dan apa hubungan tetangga barunya ini dengan orang yang ia sebut – sebut bernama Hinata-chan itu. Well, Sasuke akan mencari taunya sesegara mungkin.

=TBC=

A/N : Baru Prolog heuheuheuheu. Maaf ya kalau agak aneh karena sebenarnya ide yang muncul di kepala Ichan bukan buat fandom Naruto –sebenarnya ide yang muncul untuk fanfic salah satu band yang Ichan suka- tapi apa daya Ichan lagi mood – moodnya nulis fandom Naruto. So here's the ya soal rambut Sasuke emang sengaja Ichan bikin violet karena Ichan udah ada plot tersendiri untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke bentuk asalnya ( re : berambut hitam ) dan itu akan terjadi di tengah tengah cerita. monggo ya di review


	2. Kehilangan itu Menyakitkan!

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: II -Kehilangan itu Menyakitkan!-

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sasuke yang sudah lelah berdebat akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Dan…tanpa seijinnya pemuda blonde yang menganggapnya sebagai 'Hinata-chan' itu juga nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Lagi – lagi Sasuke harus menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Dobe, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sasuke langsung _to the point_ pada Naruto.

"Hehehe, kau sadar juga. Aku merindukanmu Hinata-chan kau tau sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Empat siku – siku kembali terukir di kening sang Uchiha. Apakah salah dirinya? Kenapa pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya menganggap dirinya sebagai 'Hinata-chan'?

"Ck, Dobe memang tetaplah Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dingin nan menusuk.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah Hinata-chan-nya bersikap sebegitu tidak menyenangkan. Ah mungkinkah keluarganya sengaja membuat Hinata-chan menjadi pribadi yang sebegini dinginnya sehingga Hinata tak mau dekat – dekat dengannya? Narutopun hanya menghela nafas dan memandang pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

"Hinata-chan, aku tau kau amnesia dan orang tuamu menyingkirkan semua kenangan soal kita di masa lalu. Jadi bolehkan jika aku mencoba bersamamu sekali lagi?" kata Naruto tanpa basa – basi lagi.

Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki-lagi- dan menghela nafas panjang. Masih saja terlihat normal untuk ukuran orang sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini hanya setengah gila?

"Dengar Dobe. Aku laki – laki dan kau juga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu." Sahut Sasuke dengan perkataan yang lagi – lagi menusuk.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau di begitukan saja sudah menyerah. Sang blonde yang merasa ucapan cintanya bertolak, merasa bahwa dia perlu melakukan cara yang lebih frontal daripada yang sebelumnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. Pikiran licik Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Naruto dengan segera mencium bibir Sasuke, Sasuke membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang blonde.

'Khukhukhu, Hinata-chan kau pasti akan jadi milikku lagi.' Batin Naruto mulai bicara.

Sasuke –yang awalnya ingin mendorong bahu Naruto dan menyingkirkan pemuda blonde itu- mengurungkan niatnya dan sang pemilik mata onyx itu malah membuat ciuman mereka makin panas dengan keadaan Sasukelah yang mendominasi. Setelah merasa memerlukan pasokan oskigen kedua insan itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Wah!Hinata-chan sekarang agresif ya, padahal dulu Hinata-chan malu – mal lho!" kata Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya lagi.

"Hn, aku berbeda dengannya karena aku memang bukan dia." Balas Sasuke yang berusaha berkata jujur lagi.

"Kau hanya belum sadar! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulih dari amnesia mu itu, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto dengan mata safirnya yang menunjukkan harapan yang dalam.

"Hn,sudahlah Dobe. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku masih punya beberapa urusan." Sahut Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ah ya Hinata-chan sekarang kan kita sama – sama laki – laki jadi itu tak akan masalah bila kau tidur di kamarku. Jadi maukah kau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Naruto yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan melas.

"Hn, jika aku bilang mau apakah kau akan pergi dari kamarku?" sahut Sasuke memandang sinis Naruto.

"Well, baiklah. Aku akan pergi tapi kau harus ke kamarku ya!" seru Naruto dengan ceria.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto dengan wajah sumrigahnya langsung pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sekarang mari cari tau siapa dia." Sasuke bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sasuke rasa, dia sudah punya target yang tepat yang bisa memberikan jawaban akan hal gila yang dialaminya hari ini. Ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan pada orang yang tadi diajaknya mengobrol, Sasuke langsung keluar kamar dan mencegat orang itu.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke ke sosok berambut coklat itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya sosok itu yang memandangi Sasuke heran.

"Tidak, aku Sasuke Uchiha dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Memangnya apa? Ah ya kau orang baru ya disini?" tanya sang pemuda yang berada di samping seekor anjing berbulu putih.

"Soal Naruto, ya aku orang baru disini." Sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, selamat bergabung. Aku Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat baik Naruto. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kiba yang memandang pemuda baru itu heran.

Ah ya Kiba baru sadar! Pemuda itu berambut violet, pasti Naruto telah menganggap pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di kamarku saja, Lagipula Akamaru sepertinya sudah bosan berada disini." Sahut Kiba.

"GUK!" suara gonggongan dari sang anjing keluar-dan gonggongan itu sepertinya berarti 'iya'-.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Apakah dia harus percaya begitu saja pada pemuda ini? Ah untuk kali ini dia harus percaya, karena pemuda ini hanyalah satu – satunya harapan untuk mengetahui kisah Naruto dan soal Hinata-chan.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke lagi – lagi dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Kiba, Akamaru beserta Sasuke langsung bergerak ke arah kamar Kiba-yang ternyata letaknya di sebelah kiri kamar Sasuke-. Mereka bertigapun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu dan Kiba langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Well, well jadi bagaimana penjelasanmu akan semua ini sahabatnya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin nan menusuk pada Kiba.

"Naruto depresi berat, kematian Hinata 3 tahun lalu membuat dia beranggapan semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya adalah kekasihnya. Ya, aku tau dia pasti menganggapmu kekasihnya kan?" kata Kiba disertai dengan helaan nafas.

Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya. Jadi memang benar sang pemuda blonde itu setengah gila.

"Hn, terimakasih penjelasannya aku pergi dulu." Sahut Sasuke yang meninggalkan Kiba dan Akamaru begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Kiba begitu saja dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke menatap kaca yang ada di kamarnya dan melihat rambutnya. Kemudian menghela nafas.

'Besok aku harus mengganti warna rambutku.'batin Sasuke yang merasa sudah tak kuasa dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang ada di kamarnya sedang sibuk menata kamarnya, guna mempersiapkan kehadiran Sasuke-yang ia anggap Hinata itu-. Kamarnya kini dipenuhi dengan foto kenangan antara dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto amat puas dan yakin ini semua bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke, yang menurutnya adalah Hinata.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingat kembali siapa aku, Hinata-chan!" Naruto bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Sasuke yang tak lupa pada janjinya pada pemuda blonde itu memasuki kamar Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang melihat kamar yang dipenuh dengan foto Naruto dan seorang perempuan berambut lavender. Sasuke benar – benar berpikir bahwa dia harus mengganti warna rambutnya agar keluar dari semua kegilaan ini. Naruto muncul di depan Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto. Hell…mengingat sesuatu dia bahkan tak kenal dengan wanita berambut violet yang ada di foto Naruto.

"Hn, sudah kubilang aku bukan Hinata-chan-mu itu Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ha-ah, kau ini keras kepala!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Kau yang keras kepala Dobe, kalau kau memang hanya menyuruhku datang dan melihat semua fotomu dengan Hinata-chan-mu itu, aku akan pergi detik ini juga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin nan menusuk.

"Tunggu, kau memang menyebalkan kurasa aku perlu memanggilmu Teme mulai detik ini! Ah ya tapi temani aku malam ini, aku masih merindukanmu Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto dengan suara memohon-yang tentu saja tak mungkin di tolak Sasuke begitu saja-.

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang mata safir Naruto. Dalam mata safir tersirat harapan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu, karena rasa ibanya.

"Ah ya Hinata-chan sekarang kan laki – laki jadi tidak ada dong kita tidur sekasur?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumrigah.

"Aku bukan Hinata-chan Dobe, dan kalaupun kau beranggapan begitu aku tetap tak mau tidur sekasur denganmu." Sahut Sasuke-untuk kesekian kalinya- dengan nada dingin nan menusuk.

Mata biru safir Naruto mengisyaratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Well, dan lagi – lagi iba pada sosok pemuda menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Dobe, setidaknya sampai kau tidur." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Ah maaf, harusnya aku tak berkata begitu padamu Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto yang langsung menatap Sasuke dalam.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini empat siku – siku kembali terbentuk di dahi sang Uchiha. Sang Uchiha hampir saja melakukan posisi _facepalm_ –tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu karena nanti pamornya akan turun-.

"Hn,sudah kau mau tidur kapan?" tanya Sasuke menatap sang blonde yang tampaknya sudah mengantuk itu.

"Sebentar lagi, aku mau sikat gigi dulu dan Hinata-chan penuhi janjimu ya!" kata Naruto dengan semangat yang sangat menggebu – gebu.

Sasuke hanya memandangi sang blonde yang berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto di kamar mandi, Sasuke bersandar pada kasur milik Naruto. Yeah, dia akan memenuhi kata – katanya. Lagipula hanya sampai Naruto tidur kan? Sasuke menghela nafas, dia pikir tempat baru ini akan menyenangkan tapi dia malah mendapatkan masalah besar di tempat barunya ini. Sasuke masih terus melamunkan soal warna apa yang akan dia digunakan pada rambutnya mulai besok, agar dia tak terjebak lebih jauh dari kegilaan Sasuke melamun, Naruto sudah usai dengan urusannya dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan? Kau benar – benar yakin akan menemaniku?" tanya Naruto yang menunjukkan pandangan ragu – ragu pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Baru beberapa menit berbaring sepertinya Naruto sudah menunjukkan tanda – tanda bahwa dia tertidur.

"Dobe?" Sasuke berusaha memastikan bahwa sosok di sampingnya tertidur.

Sasuke hanya mendengar dengkuran dari sang pemuda bermata safir. Itu berarti sang pemuda memang tertidur. Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan wajah sang pemuda. Sebuah monologpun muncul dari bibir sang pemilik rambut violet itu

"Kehilangan itu menyakitkan bukan, Dobe? Bahkan kau sampai begini."

Sebuah kepingan memori dari masa lalu berkecamuk di otak sang Uchiha. Dia pernah kehilangan apa yang berharga, sama seperti yang di alaminya sosok yang tertidur di sampingnya itu. Ingatan yang tak akan pernah mungkin memudar dari otaknya. Alasan utamanya pindah ke tempat ini. Memorinya yang telah melukai hatinya terdalam. Sejujurnya dia berharap akan menemukan kehidupan baru dan hal – hal menyenangkan yang di tempat ini. Namun, yang Sasuke dapatkan untuk kesekian kalinya hanyalah luka.

~FLASHBACK~

Sasuke berlari menuju ke ruangan UGD rumah sakit Konoha mendengar keadaan tunangannya yang amat kritis. Kanker stadium akhir menyebabkan tunangan sang Uchiha sering bolak – balik ke rumah sakit. Dan keadaan sang tunangan kini benar – benar kritis. Seusai sampai di UGD, Sasuke memandang tunangnya yang terkulai lemas dan dipenuhi dengan alat – alat. Mata onyxnya menatap sendu sang kekasih. Tangan putih pucat Sasuke menyentuh tangan sang gadis bermata emerald yang kini benar – benar terlihat tak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Sakura, bertahanlah." Sasuke memandang sosok wanita di depannya dengan penuh harap.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke lemas, matanya terlihat sangat sayu. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan berucap dengan suara lirih-namun bisa dipastikan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara itu-

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, untuk segalanya."

Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, mata emerald sayu milik Sakura terpejam, dan denyut nadinya terlihat berhenti. Sasuke memandang miris sosok itu. Matanya berkaca – kaca, tak percaya akan kepergian sang tunangan yang seharusnya dinikahinya. Bahkan, mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Sasuke tak sanggup menerima kenyataan dan hanya mampu menunjukkan senyum getir. Tak mungkin dia menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya pada saat begini, apakah salahnya sehingga Kami-sama mengambil sosok yang telah mewarnai hidupnya selama 7 tahun itu? Sasuke benar – benar tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Semuanya sekarang telah percuma. Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya mampu menepuk bahu Sasuke, dan berharap orang yang seharusnya menjadi menantu mereka itu bisa tabah.

~2 tahun setelah kematian Sakura~

Sasuke tinggal di rumah yang dibelinya 2 tahun lalu. Rumah yang seharusnya dia miliki bersama dengan Sakura. Rumah yang bisa menjadi saksi bisu akan betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka dengan apa yang disebut rumah tangga. Sasuke tak mau meninggalkan rumah ini, karena menurutnya jika ia meninggalkan rumah ini sama saja ia mengkhianati seorang Sakura. Itachi-kakak dari Sasuke- memutuskan untuk datang hari ini, karena merasa miris dengan keadaan sang adik yang sepertinya melukai dirinya terlalu dalam.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk pindah? Dan memulai hidup baru?" tanya Itachi yang menatap dalam – dalam adiknya.

"Hn,Aniki kau tau kan? Memulai hidup baru bagiku adalah sama saja dengan mengubur semua tentang Sakura." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Adik bodoh, kau justru melukai dirimu sendiri lebih dalam. Kalau kau ada pikirn untuk memulai hidup baru, segera hubungi aku. Aku tau dimana kau harus pergi." Sahut Itachi yang hanya mampu menggeleng dan meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya itu.

~FLASHBACK'S END~

Peristiwa pertemuan dengan kakaknya empat bulan lalu adalah alas an mengapa Sasuke sekarang bisa ada di apartemen ini. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan monolognya yang sempat terpotong

"Hn,Kehilangan adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan,aku benar kan?"

"Ya itu benar, maka dari itu aku berusaha berlari dari masa lalu dan melupakan soal kehilangan di masa lalu." Sasuke membalas omongannya sendiri dengan tersenyum getir.

Semua yang telah diperjuangkan di masa lalunya percuma. Dia masih tak kuasa untuk melupakan masa lalunya, dia dan Naruto sebenarnya sama. Maka dari itu dia tak bisa tega pada pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, karena dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Yah,walaupun Naruto tak sampai menganggap semua orang berambut pink sebagai Sakura. Tapi, tetap saja luka yang telah tegores di hati Sasuke adalah luka yang sama dengan luka yang tergores di hati Sasuke.

=TBC=

A/ N : Wohohoho chapter 2 rilis update kilat! Daripada Ichan stress mikir UAS Ekonomi besok Senin, mending ngelanjutiin ini fic deh. Ah ya Thanks yang sudah review di chapter 1 rata – rata reviewnya postif, pokoknya kalian yang udah baca,udah review,udah favoritiin dan udah follow nih fic adalah da real MVP(s) bagi Ichan hehehe Ichan seneng dan buat yang tanya soal keukean Naruto, yep dia uke! Cuma agak agresif dan sok nge-seme karena dia ngerasa Sasuke itu Hinata :P btw bagaimana chapter ini? Memuaskankah? Ichan masih saja ngerasa kalau ini fic aneh, ah ya walaupun begitu Ichan tetap membulatkan niat buat ngepost fanfic ini. Akhir kata, monggo ya di review ^^


	3. Kisah Menarik dibalik Semua Kegilaan Ini

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Humor ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, LUNA SEA belongs to Universal Music Japan, and Syahrini belongs to err i dunno ._.)v. I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: III -Kisah Menarik dibalik Semua Kegilaan Ini!-

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sang surya telah kembali dari persenyembunyiannya. Ternyata usai melakukan monolog singkat yang penuh dengan kegalauan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketiduran! Ya, ketiduran tepat di samping Naruto. Dan –uhuk- berhubung kedua manusia itu sama – sama kebanyakan bergerak saat tidur maka –uhuk- kini mereka sedang berada di posisi berpelukan. Well, setidaknya jika ditinjau dari kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya, pastilah setelah ini Naruto akan senang dan Sasuke akan merana.

1…2…3

Sang empunya rambut blonde dan sang empunya rambut violet sadarkan diri secara onyx dan mata safir dari kedua orang itu saling pandang. Sang pemilik mata onyx menelan ludahnya –takut akan ketiban sial seperti kejadian yang sudah dialaminya kemarin. Mata onyxnya memandang horror mata safir Naruto.

'Jangan lagi, sepagi ini!' batin Sasuke merana, bagaimanapun dia sudah tak kuasa menahan kegilaan yang terjadi padanya secara bertubi - tubi.

"Aha! Hinata-chan yang sekarang memang agresif ya! Ah, baguslah! Setidaknya Hinata-chan seperti mau belajar untuk kembali mencintaiku." Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar penuh harap –yang jujur saja menyebabkan Sasuke ingin mencium pemuda yang ternyata kalau di lihat – lihat manis itu, eh tapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya dia hanya mencintai Sakura!YA, Hanya Sakura!-.

"Dobe, aku tak sengaja. Sekali lagi perlu aku ingatkan, aku bukan Hinata-chan-mu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah masam –karena ia tau setelah kejadian ini hidupnya akan menjadi lebih berat!-.

Mata safir Naruto memandang Sasuke … Tadi saja si rambut violet itu memeluknya, bagaimana bisa kalau sosok yang masih terbaring di sampingnya itu bukan Hinata? Lagipula sosok itu juga sangat peduli padanya. Seingat Naruto hanya Hinata yang peduli padanya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya 4 tahun lalu. Naruto memandang lurus sosok Sasuke, masih menganggap pria bermata onyx itu adalah Hinata-nya yang telah tewas.

"Iie,Iie kau Hinata-chan! Lagipula yang peduli padaku cuma Hinata-chan!" sahut Naruto yang segera turun dari kasurnya.

Sasuke tertohok mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pilihannya untuk menghibur pemuda blonde itu ternyata salah besar! Seharusnya, dia tak menaruh rasa belas kasihan pada pemuda itu kalau ujung – ujungnya dia dianggap sebagai kekasih wanita pemuda itu. Err, menerut Sasuke dianggap kekasih Naruto tak lah buruk tapi paling tidak seharusnya Naruto menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria! Oh, ayolah apakah dominasi atas ciuman yang mereka lakukan kemarin hari belum cukup membukti kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu lelaki tulen? Bukan, setengah laki – laki seperti Naruto –er menurut Sasuke, Naruto memiliki wajah terlampau manis untuk seorang laki – laki, jadi ya begitu (?).

"Dobe…" Sasuke hanya sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto dan tak ingin mengatakan hal apapun lagi karena dia ingin mati detik ini juga!

Naruto hanya menoleh merasa dipanggil. Kedua alisnya bertaut –bingung- rasanya dari kemarin sang pemuda berambut violet itu tak pernah menyapanya dengan namanya. Mungkinkah, 'Hinata-chan'-nya itu lupa dengan namanya? Naruto, sekali lagi memandangi Sasuke. Kulit putih pucat, mata onyx dan rambut violet. Sosok yang amat sempurna, 'Hinata-chan'-nya kini telah bertransformasi jadi lelaki tampan nan macho namun tetap saja bagi Naruto, 'Hinata-chan'-nya ini tetap seorang wanita.

"Hinata-chan, sedari kemarin kau menyebutku Dobe. Kau kenapa sih jadi kasar begitu? Dulu kan kau lemah lembut anggun lagi!" kata Naruto seraya mengembungkan pipinya –menyebabkan lelaki berambut blonde itu menjadi lebih manis di depan Sasuke-.

Mendengar kata anggun yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke tambah merasa ngeri, dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya menggunakan gaun panjang berjalan a la artis top Konoha bernama Syahrini dengan gaya centilnya sambil berkata 'Aku usir cantik kamu…Hush…Hush…Sana…Dobe.' . Sasuke mendadak ingin muntah, kau tau kan dia terlalu lelaki untuk melakukan hal itu. Menurutnya Naruto jauh lebih pantas melakukan hal itu. Sasuke memandang horror safir Naruto, tidak! Dia tidak anggun!

"Dobe, dengar aku lelaki dan aku tak mungkin bertingkah se-menjijikkan itu-." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan horror –karena apa yang ada dipikirannya-.

"Ah Terserahlah Hinata-chan! Oh ya kalau kau lupa siapa namaku, namaku Naruto! Jadi jangan panggil aku Dobe lagi." Kata Naruto sumringah dengan tatapan mata _puppy eyes_.

Sasuke berusaha menaklukan rasa ibanya karena takut nasibnya bertambah nista. Namun, apa daya sang lelaki Uchiha hanya _casing_-nya saja yang dingin. Dia tak mungkin menolak permintaan pemuda manis di depannya ini! Pemuda yang memang haruslah dikasihiani. Namun, lagi – lagi batin Sasuke berkonflik sendiri karena dia tak ma uterus – terusan dianggap Hinata-chan oleh pemuda blonde itu!

"Hn, kau tetaplah Dobe dimataku. Jadi percuma kau bilang siapa namamu, karena aku tetap akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dingin nan menusuk.

Naruto memandang lelaki berambut violet itu lagi. Sikap 'Hinata-chan'-nya telah benar – benar berubah! Dia tak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga Hyuuga sehingga 'Hinata-chan'-nya menjadi begini. Ternyata, bukan hanya jenis kelamin 'Hinata-chan'-nya yang berbeda tetapi kelakukaan 'Hinata-chan'-nya berubah 180 derajat! Naruto memandang lekat – lekat wajah Sasuke –yang sampai detik ini masih dianggapnya sebagai Hinata- sebelum sang blonde berkata

"Hinata-chan, aku mandi dulu ya! Setelah ini kita lakukan apa yang biasanya kita lakukan bersama seperti dulu!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apalagi hal _absurd_ yang akan dialaminya hari ini? Sasuke memandang horror punggung Naruto yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Tidak! Jangan bilang Naruto akan mengajaknya jalan – jalan dengan bergandengan tangan, menonton bioskop di mall atau berjalan – jalan keluar apartemen ini. Sasuke tak mau hal itu terjadi, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi sudah dipastikan pamornya akan benar – benar turun drastis! Ah ya, Sasuke baru ingat bahwa dia memutuskan untuk mengganti warna rambutnya hari ini, karena dia sudah cukup stress dengan semua ini. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku, menurutnya ini keadaan paling aman, karena ia akan bicara soal masalah salon dengan kakaknya. Ya, kalau sampai ada Naruto disana bisa – bisa Sasuke malah benar – benar dikira wanita! Sasuke menekan nomor ponsel kakaknya dan segera memanggilnya.

"Kau ada apa telepon Aniki?" tanya kakaknya –Itachi Uchiha-.

"Aniki, rambut aniki kan bagus hitam bersinar seperti bintang iklan _shampoo_. Aku dengar Aniki berlanggangan salon. Di manakah salon langgangan Aniki? Aku ingin punya rambut seperti Aniki." Kata Sasuke dengan Ke-OOC-an yang sangat. Hell…inikan untuk menyelamatkan pamornya, jadi tak apalah sedikit OOC.

"HAH?Apa aniki tak salah dengar?" Itachi bicara dengan nada shock –dan hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya, untung saja dia ingat ponselnya adalah iPhone 6, jadi ia batal membanting ponsel tersebut-.

"Hn, aku serius Aniki." Sahut Sasuke yang sudah kembali normal.

"Ah itu salon itu ada terletak dua kilo meter dari apartemenmu, nama salonnya itu salon Orochimaru, sudah ya Aniki banyak urusan!Bye." kata Itachi yang masih saja shock karena adiknya secara tiba – tiba menanyakan soal masalah salon.

Sasuke mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya dan akan langsung pergi ke salon itu nanti siang. Ya, untuk tidak memperlama nasib sialnya ini setidaknya. Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan teleponnya dengan Itachi, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah sangat rapi –seperti mau kencan-. Bayang – baying horror kembali terlintas di otak sang Uchiha.

'Kalau sampai si Dobe ini mengajakku keluar, aku tak akan mau!' batin sang Sasuke yang pikirannya benar – benar dipenuhi kemungkinan – kemungkinan horror yang akan terjadi jika dia keluar bersama Naruto.

"Eh, kau tak mandi dulu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan Dobe? Aku tak mau keluar." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin –walau sebenarnya pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hal – hal yang menurutnya horror-.

"Hanya seperti biasanya kau bernyanyi dan aku bermain gitar, kau juga lupa akan kenangan manis kita itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hn, aku akan lakukan Dobe. Tapi, aku bukan Hinata-chan-mu jadi jangan terkejut kalau lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan akan sangat berbeda dari Hinata-chan-mu itu." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Jadi mau mulai sekarang?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil gitar akustiknya dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi, lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan? Coba nyanyikan dulu reffnya Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto.

"Yurete yurete ima kokoro ga nanimo shinjirarenai mama  
saiteita no wa My Rosy Heart  
yurete yurete kono sekai de ai suru koto mo dekinu mama  
hakanaku chitte yuku no ka hanabira no you ni"

Sasuke menyanyikan reff lagu berjudul 'Rosier' dari sebuah band bernama LUNA SEA. Naruto menautkan alisnya mengingat bahwa Hinata menyanyikan lagu yang sama 4 tahun lalu, saat pertama kali mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Naruto menolak lagu ini, karena dia merasa tak terlalu suka dan tak terlalu bisa bermain lagu _rock_.

"Hinata-chan! Ini benar – benar kau! Kau melakukan hal yang sama empat tahun lalu!" kata Naruto nyengir di depan wajah Sasuke.

Bagus, Sasuke terkena sial lagi. Pasti pemuda di depannya ini tambah mengira bahwa dia adalah Hinata. Sasuke benar – benar stress!

"Hn, jadi kita akan melanjutkan ini?" tanya Sasuke yang memilih menanyakan hal seperti itu, daripada harus stress dengan Naruto serta Hinata dan tetek bengek lainnya.

"Ah empat tahun lalu kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau lagu itu. Coba cari lagu lain." Kata Naruto dengan pipi digembungkan lagi.

Sasuke mencoba memutar otak mencari lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan. Sebuah lagu yang menggambar isi hatinya sepertinya bagus. Sasuke kembali angkat suara dan menyanyikan reff sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Gravity' dari penyanyi yang sama dengan lagu sebelumnya

"Sayonara yureteita setsunakute zutto  
Sayonara kimi dake wa hohoende zutto  
Sayonara yureteita setsunakute zutto  
Sayonara yorokobi wa kamishimete zutto"

Naruto menunjukkan mata berkaca – kaca. Seingatnya, ia dan Hinata sering menyanyikan lagu ini. Ya, mereka berdua menyukai lagu ini. Yah, walaupun lagu ini lagu galau tapi tetap saja mereka suka menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Hinata-chan tidak berubah ternyata. Setidaknya Hinata-chan masih menyukai lagu yang sama, ayo duet." Kata Naruto,

"Hei Dobe, kau ada gitar lain tidak?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Ada satu lagi, kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke –heran, bagaimanapun seingat Naruto, Hinata tak pernah tertarik pada alat music bernama gitar-.

"Ambilkan aku. Lagu ini lebih enak kalau dinyanyikan sambil bermain gitar tau, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis –sehingga tidak terlihat-.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambilkan gitar miliknya yang lain lalu memberikannya Sasuke.

"Okiwasureta ASUFARUTO  
Somoteiku ame no nioi  
Natsukashisa ni fukare nagareyuku machi ni tsutsumare"

Sasuke mengawali duet mereka, suara merdu nan beratnya sangatlah enak di dengar. Selain itu, tangan Sasuke juga lihai dalam memainkan senar - senar gitar akustik tersebut dan bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan permainan Naruto yang lumanyan hebat. Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyian Sasuke

"Kowaresou na yokogao ga  
Tameiki sae uchikeshita  
Torawarenai basho de  
Sora ni dakarete omoi ga michita"

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berkutat dengan gitar masing – masing dan Sasuke tersenym tipis mendengar suara Naruto yang cukup merdu jikalau bernyanyi –Suara Naruto saat bernyanyi, sangat jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat si blonde memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-chan-

"Sayonara yureteita setsunakute zutto  
Sayonara kimi dake wa hohoende zutto"

Sasuke dan Naruto menyanyikan reffnya secara bersamaan. Suara mereka sama – sama merdu, Sasuke benar – benar merasa satu – satunya hal yang tak membuatnya stress saat bersama Naruto adalah momen berat Sasuke kembali menyanyi

"Yurareteta futari no hi wa  
Kagami no naka kizutsuketa mienai kotae sae  
Ryoute de kakae sakendeta"

Naruto berkutat dengan gitarnya dan melakukan beberapa improvisasi – improvisasi yang tak terduga. Tak diragukan lagi, bahwa Naruto memanglah handal dalam bermain gitar. Sasuke yang melihat permainan gitar Naruto, memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Duet mereka benar – benar luar biasa!

"Kawasu yakusoku no hate o  
Hikiau you ni irodori  
Garasu no tsubasa demo  
Habatakeru kitto ima tsuyoki hito"

Naruto kembali menyambung nyanyian Sasuke. Suara Naruto benar – benar membuat Sasuke agak tidak stress. Mungkin dia harus sering – sering mengajak Naruto melakukan hal ini, agar sedikit mengobati stressnya. Seusai itu mereka bernyanyi bersama lagi

"Sayonara yureteita setsunakute zutto  
Sayonara kimi dake wa hohoende zutto  
Sayonara yureteita setsunakute zutto  
Sayonara yorokobi wa kamishimete zutto

Kono mama me o tojite setsunakute zutto  
Kono mama kimi dake wa nurenaide zutto  
Kono mama me o tojite setsunakute zutto  
Kono mama kirisaite dakishimete zutto  
Setsunakute zutto"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan meletakkan gitarnya. Sasukepun juga meletakkan gitarnya.

"Lain kali kita harus berduet lagi, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Wah tentu saja Hinata-chan dulu kan kita suka melakukan ini! Aku juga sudah rindu saat – saat itu." Sahut Naruto masih dengar cengiran khasnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini -dan untuk keempat kalinya setelah Sasuke bertemu Naruto -empat siku – siku terukir di kening sang Uchiha. Suara Naruto yang menyebutnya Hinata-chan memang sangat menyebalkan! Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar.

"Dobe, aku mandi dulu. Aku ada urusan beberapa menit lagi, dank au jangan pernah mengikutiku." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin nan menusuk

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Memang hal nista apa sih yang akan 'Hinata-chan'-nya lakukan, sehingga dia tak boleh mengikutiknya. Naruto –yang memang keras kepala- memutuskan dia harus mengikuti 'Hinata-chan'-nya demi kebaikan 'Hinata-chan'-nya. Bersiaplah Sasuke! Nasib nista lain akan segera menghantuimu!

=TBC=

A/N : Huahaha Ichan beneran stress mikir UAS Ekonomi : | dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk update kilat lagi. Oh ya sekali lagi makasih buat yang ngereview, ngebaca, ngefollow dan ngefav cerita Ichan yang satu ini pokoknya sekali lagi kalian Da Real MVP(s) buat Ichan. Hehehe soal lagunya kenapa Ichan pilih itu? Ya karena yang kepikiran di otak Ichan gitu. Hehehe terus Ichan, minta maaf di chapter kemarin ada typo(s) karena Ichan bikinnya sambil ngantuk ya Ichan tipe orang yang gampang pelupa jadi takut kelupaan gitu, btw ini masuk Humor kan? Ichan sendiri benernya juga masih galau tapi kemarin kok pada bilang lawak ya udah Ichan masukiin ke Genre Humor aja ._.)v. Oh ya sekian, monggo di review ya!


	4. Sasuke Tak Bisa Lari Begitu Saja!

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Humor

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: IV -Sasuke Tak Bisa Lari Begitu Saja!-

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Mood Maker : DELUHI - Hybrid Truth (Ichan baru niat nulis lanjutan bagian ini pas dengeriin lagu ini, ntah kenapa... Sebelumnya sih Ichan manger : | )

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan menautkan alisnya ketika sang blonde sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Sasuke kemudian mengerutkan kening, ah ya! Pasti si bodoh itu tak akan menganggunya kan tadi dia sudah memperingati si blonde yang agak gila itu. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sementara itu Naruto ternyata kini ada di kamar Kiba.

"Kiba, kau tau kan Hinata-chan sudah kembali? Dia menjadi lebih menarik dari sebelumnya." Kata Naruto curhat pada sahabatnya.

Kiba mengingat tentang Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasanya Kiba ingin menertawai pemuda berambut violet itu. Namun, diurungkannyalah niatan tersebut karena ia juga kasihan pada Sasuke. Kiba bergidik, membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Sasuke.

"Eh begitu ya?" tanya Kiba –pura –pura polos dia penasaran apa saja yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke-.

"Iya, dia jadi kasar tapi perhatian!Dia bahkan memanggilku Dobe, oh ya dia sekarang juga bisa bermain gitar." Sahut Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh." Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan cerita dari sang pemilik mata safir.

"Oh ya Kiba, mau temani aku tidak?" tanya Naruto menatap sang karib.

"Err, apa?" tanya Kiba agak takut – takut karena teringat setahun lalu Naruto memintanya untuk menemani diri Naruto ke rumah praktek seorang dukun –dan kejadian itu berakhir dengan si dukun malah naksir Kiba-.

"Temani aku mengikuti Hinata-chan ya! _Please_, ya ya?" tanya Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. Menang apa gunanya mengikuti Sasuke? Memang ada hal menarik apa yang dilakukan seorang Sasuke? Mungkinkah Sasuke akan mangkal di perempatan _traffic light_? Atau mungkinkah Sasuke akan memulai kerja sambilan sebagai seorang tukang parkir? Kiba akhirnya berusaha melupakan semua pikirannya yang bisa dibilang –ehem- gila tersebut.

"Kenapa mengikutinya? Kau kan bisa menemaninya?" sahut Kiba menoleh pada Naruto.

"Dia tak memperbolehkanku ikut! Makanya aku penasaran, jadi temani ya?" Sekali lagi Naruto melakukan _puppy eyes._

Well, cara tersebut tentunya sangat ampuh –apalagi bagi seorang Kiba, yang notabene seorang pecinta anjing-. Kibapun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto dan sudah melewati Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba –yang mengintip kepergian Sasuke dari lubang pintu, sepakat bahwa mereka baru akan mengikuti pemuda berambut violet itu ketika pemuda itu sudah keluar apartemen, agar mereka tak dicurigai-. Setelah Sasuke sudah menginjakkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk dengan bersamaan dan langsung berjalan keluar apartemen. Sasuke menghela nafas dan melihat denah menuju salon Orochimaru yang dikirimkan kakaknya via _e-mail_ tadi pagi. Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa saling pandang ketika sang Uchiha masih saja berdiri di pintu apartemen. Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan dengan –uhuk- diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Sesekali Sasuke merasa aneh karena seperti ada orang yang mengikutinya tapi dia berusaha cuek. Kiba dan Naruto terkadang yang takut ketika Sasuke melakukan gelagat yang aneh akan segera menyembunyikan diri mereka. Terakhir, mereka bersembunyi di balik bak sampah. Hal tersebut membuat mereka sempat berdebat kecil. Hm, bagaimana tidak? Hal tersebut membuat bau badan mereka tak enak dan bahkan Akamaru –anjing setia peliharaan Kiba- sampai berjalan 500 meter di belakang mereka karena tak kuat dengan bau sampah yang telah menempel di tubuh mereka. Seusai acara pembuntutan yang cukup panjang, tibalah mereka di tempat pemberhentian Sasuke. Kiba mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke memasuki salon Orochimaru yang memang sudah terkenal di Konoha. Naruto memasang ekspresi bahagia dan menoleh pada Kiba.

"Wah! Hinata-chan ke salon, apa yang akan diperbuatnya ya?" kata Naruto.

"Hm, kalau kau masuk. Bisa – bisa kau ketahuan membuntutinya, bagaimana jika aku yang masuk?" sahut Kiba memandang sahabatnya –sebenarnya karena Kiba sendiri penasaran kenapa Sasuke ke salon? Jangan – jangan spekulasinya tentang Sasuke yang mangkal di _traffic light_ itu benar? Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya akan diperbuat Sasuke-.

"Eh? Benar juga! Ah ya kalau begini bagaimana, kau masuk dulu kalo nanti kau sudah hampir selesai hubungi aku dan aku akan masuk, Hinata-chan tak akan mencurigaiku kalau begitu!" sahut Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Kiba mengangguk dan langsung berjalan memasuki salon terbesar di Konoha itu. Dia melihat sekitar dan salon tersebut sangat ramai sekali, salah satu pegawai salon yang berambut putih dan berkacamata menyambutnya.

"Ah ya, apa yang anda perlukan? Aku Kabuto, salah satu pegawai salon ini." Sahut sang pria berkacamata –bermaksud basa – basi-.

"Aku mau potong rambut." Kata Kiba –matanya sesekali melirik ke sekitar guna mencari Sasuke, namun yang ia peroleh nihil-.

Kabuto menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya. Ya, dia mulai memangkas rambut Kiba. Sementara itu Sasuke sedang menjalani pengecatan rambut dan benar saja dia memilih warna rambut yang sama dengan kakaknya –entah karena alasan apa, yang terpenting dia bisa bebas dari kegilaan ini-. Sementara itu Naruto masih diluar dengan gelisahnya, menunggu pesan dari Kiba. Naruto benar – benar penasaran kenapa 'Hinata-chan'-nya pergi ke salon. Mungkinkah 'Hinata-chan'nya akan menjadi lelaki cantik? Naruto tersenyum –setengah gila- ketika membayangkan hal itu. Kegelisahan yang di alaminya akhirnya berakhir ketika pesan dari Kiba datang, dengan senyum penuh harapan cerah Naruto memasuki salon itu. Di dalam salon Naruto mencari penampakan sosok Sasuke, namun sama seperti yang di alami Kiba sebelumnya dia tak menemukan sosok itu. Sampai… sosok berambut hitam menabraknya

"Hn, kau mengikutiku Dobe?" kata sang lelaki berambut hitam sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

1…2…3

Pikiran Naruto berusaha mencerna siapa sosok di depannya. Ah ya! Sosok itu memanggilnya Dobe jadi ini 'Hinata-chan'-nya? Ah tunggu dulu tapi kenapa rambutnya berwarna hitam? Naruto mencoba mengingat – ingat lagi, oh benar pasti 'Hinata-chan'-nya ke salon untuk mengganti warna rambutnya! Tapi kenapa?

"Hinata-chan? Itu kau kan?" mata Naruto membelak tak percaya melihat Sasuke.

HELL… Masih saja begitu? Kenapa? Sasuke benar – benar ingin lari dari Konoha! Semua ini membuatnya pusing, bahkan mengganti warna rambutnyapun ternyata percuma. Jadi apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang selain merana dan meratap? Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto dan seperti biasa dia berkata dengan datar dan lempeng –sama sekali tanpa ekspresi-

"Aku bukan Hinata-chan-mu itu, Dobe."

"Ha-ah! Percuma kau ganti warna rambutnya Hinata-chan, aku tetap tau itu kau kok!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Kiba –yang baru saja usai dari proses pemangkasan rambut langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke-. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Kiba, pasti Kiba telah menyetujui suatu rencana Naruto yang membuat Sasuke merana. Kiba yang tau delikan tajam dari Sasuke hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hn, Dobe tetaplah Dobe." Sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi dan meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto yang masih ada di salon Orochimaru.

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Lalu mereka mengangguk bebarengan –seperti mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran masing – masing dengan cara membaca pandangan satu sama lain-. Sementara itu Sasuke tetap saja merana –walau wajahnya memang selalu lempeng dan tanpa ekspresi-.

'Sial, percuma saja.'

Sasuke terus berjalan, entah kemana. Yang jelas saat ini dia benar – benar malas dipanggil Hinata-chan lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba masih saja mengikuti Sasuke dan benar saja Naruto –yang memang pada dasarnya agak hyper- berteriak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Hinata-chan. Sontak sebagian pejalan kaki yang ada disitu menoleh dan memandang heran Sasuke. HELL… sosok seperti Sasuke wanita? Beberapa wanita yang _shock _mendengar kata – kata Naruto langsung patah hati. Sasuke lagi – lagi memperoleh empat siku – siku di keningnya. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tak mau keluar dengan Naruto! Sasuke dengan cepat menuju ke Naruto dan memandang si blonde tersebut.

"Kau menyebalkan, Dobe." Kata Sasuke –masih tanpa ekspresi tentunya-.

Sementara sebagian _shock_ sebagian pejalan kaki yang lain, tepatnya yang merupakan –uhuk- fujoshi memperdebat soal siapa seme – uke di antara mereka. Para fujoshi itu yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah seme dari Naruto, hanya saja Naruto sedang menggoda semenya. Ah, ayolah! Dengan wajah setampan itu masakah Sasuke seorang uke, dimata para fujoshi yang sedang berjalan itu tak mungkin, lagipula di mata mereka Naruto adalah –uhuk- lelaki manis.

"Ah, Hinata-chan lebih menyebalkan!" sahut sang pemilik mata safir.

Lagi – lagi fujoshi yang ada di jalan berdebat.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan _roleplay_!" kata seseorang di antara rombongan fujoshi itu.

"Bukan, bukan pasti Hinata-chan itu mantan pacar si blonde dan menyebabkan si blonde miring!" kata seseorang yang lain sambil melintaskan jarinya miring di kening.

"Hih, bukan dia itu memang suka membuat emosi semenya!" kata fujoshi yang lain.

"Ish, kalian semua salah! Pasti Hinata-chan itu panggilan kesayanganan untuk si seme karena dia tak mau identitasnya sebagai seorang uke terungkap, makanya dia panggil semenya pakai kata 'chan'!" sahut fujoshi yang lain lagi.

Sementara para fujoshi yang –uhuk- agak gila itu berdebat. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling pandang, kemudian secara sengaja –camkan itu! Secara sengaja!- Sasuke mencium Naruto. Naruto membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

'Jangan sampai mereka mengira aku wanita.' Batin Sasuke yang merasa horror jika dirinya dianggap wanita.

Para fujoshi hanya mampu membelakkan mata dan membuka mulut mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lagi dengan Kiba, ia hanya menautkan alis melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman. Apakah otak Sasuke sudah mengalami korsleting arus pendek? Entahlah, tapi pemandangan sukses membuat para wanita –yang tadi mengira Sasuke seorang wanita- sadar, dan bersyukur kalau Sasuke ternyata seorang laki – laki-, namun kini mereka patah hati tau kalau ternyata Sasuke tidaklah lurus. Sementara itu para fujoshi kembali berdebat tak jelas.

"Sial, aku tak bawa kamera!" salah seorang fujoshi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Wah semenya romantis ya! Bungkam mulutnya langsung pake mulut sendiri!" kata fujoshi lain sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepala.

"Eh, eh bentar kok kayaknya kenal ya sama muka semenya, mirip aktor!" sahut fujoshi lain –yang malah gak nyambung-.

"OH YA! MIRIP SAMA ITACHI YA KAN?" sambung seorang fujoshi lain yang menanggapi pertanyaan fujoshi tadi.

"Iya, oh ya Itachi kan bilang dia memang punya satu adik." Kata fujoshi lain –yang ikut nyerocos-.

Sasuke –yang mendengar para fujoshi memperbincangkan soal kakaknya- langsung melepas ciumannya dari Naruto. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh ya, Hinata-chan kok kamu jadi tampan ya sejak ganti warna rambut? Mungkin sekarang aku harus panggil kamu Hinata-kun." Kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari kembali terukir empat siku – siku di kening Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, nama Hinata tetap nama wanita! Sementara itu para fujoshi tukang gossip melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kecewa karena pemandang indah di depan mata mereka telah lenyap tapi pandangan mereka langsung cerah karena mengetahui salah satu teman mereka berhasil memotret momen antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"WUAAAH! Kalau beneran seme-nya itu adiknya Itachi bakal rame nih!" kata seseorang fujoshi yang udah ngikik –kayak Kuntilanak- pas lihat itu foto.

"Oh ya! Kirim _fansmail_ aja ke Itachi! Biar Itachi tau kalau adiknya dah bengkok!" kata salah satu fujoshi dengan senyum bak malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Atau jangan – jangan ini skandal? Bukannya Itachi dulu pernah bilang ya, kalau adiknya udah tunangan sama anak dari seorang pengusaha?" salah satu fujoshi lainnya menyambung pembicaraan.

"Udah, udah nanti kirim _fansmail_ aja ke Itachi! Terus kita tanyaiin deh apa aja yang udah terjadi sama adiknya!" sahut fujoshi lain berusaha menengahi debat para fujoshi.

Semua fujoshi disitu menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju. Sasuke, Naruto maupun Kiba tak mendengar debat terakhir para fujoshi itu, karena mereka sudah berjalan kembali ke apartemen. Sasuke hanya mampu menghela nafas saat perjalanannya pulang bersama Naruto dan Kiba –karena dia tau jiwanya akan tetap merana walaupun dia sudah mengganti warna rambutnya-. Ketika sampai di apartemen, mereka kembali ke kamar masing – masing. Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Eh, ya Hinata-kun! Nanti malam mampir lagi ya ke kamarku!" kata Naruto yang langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Tetap di panggil dengan sebutan Hinata. Sasuke benar – benar jengah, apa sih yang bisa membebaskan dia dari kegilaan ini? Akankah ada bidadari ataupun malaikat dari surga yang datang dan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan semua kegilaan ini? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tak tau. Sasuke memilih masuk ke dalam kamar apartemenya dan beristirahat sejenak disana. Setidaknya, dia tenang tanpa mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata.

=TBC=

A/N : Yoho~ UAS finally is over wuahahah X"D Ichan seneng. Bahahhaa ini udah kejawab kan yang pada mau tau gimana reaksi Naruto begitu Sasuke berubah warna rambut? :p Buat yang request sweet moment SasuNaru ntar bakal ada kok kalau udah waktunya ini sih belum saat yang tepat buat mereka romantis – romantisan yang wongan Naruto masih nganggep Sasuke Hinata :p hehehe sekali lagi Ichan mau ngucapiin big Thanks buat yg udah setia ngikutiin fanfic ini dan memberikan reviewnya! Ehehhe, monggo ya di review


	5. Sasuke Ikut Gila!

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: V - Sasuke Ikut Gila!-

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Mood Maker : LUNA SEA - Symphonic Reboot (Album) dan modem Ichan yang akhirnya bisa ngeakses semua situs yang tadinya ke-blockir (termasuk ffn sama vimeo X"D)

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sasuke menghela nafas di kamarnya, berpikir akan segela sesuatu yang terjadi sejak dia berpindah kesini. Ya, dia jadi setengah –uhuk- gila karena tetangga blonde-nya itu. Sasuke kadang berpikir untuk menjadi sama gila-nya dengan Naruto. Namun, dia selalu saja mengurungkan niatannya itu karena dia merasa masih waras. Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di kasurnya, dengan banyak hal berkecamuk di kepalanya. Memiliki kehidupan baru ternyata tak semenyenangkan yang dia bayangkan. Sasuke kembali berpikir akan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada Naruto, tapi sekali lagi dia tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mata onyxnya menerawang ke langit – langit kamarnya, lalu tak lama kemudian sosok pemuda yang kini berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya. Namun, memang dasar dewi fortuna tak pernah ada di pihak Sasuke

"HINATA-KUN!" suara teriakan nan cempreng yang dikenali Sasuke terdengar diiringi dengan suara orang yang sepertinya ingin mendobrak pintu.

Sasuke –dengan setengah terpaksa- membuka matanya yang tadi telah terpenjam. Dengan segera sang pemuda Uchiha membukakan pintu dan lagi lagi empat siku – siku muncul di keningnya karena pemandangan yang tampak di depannya adalah Naruto dengan senyum –sok- polos dan menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya –er padahal diketahui knop pintu kamar Sasuke rusak karena ulah Naruto-.

"Masuklah Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya walaupun dalam hati dia menahan emosi yang sangat besar.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Sasuke dan langsung duduk di sofa. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah lempengnya dan kembali merebahkan diri di kasur serta memejamkan matanya –mencoba meneruskan tidurnya yang terganggu karena kemunculan Naruto-. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening melihat perilaku Sasuke –yang sepertinya benar – benar mengacuhkannya-.

"Hinata-kun, maafkan aku atas knop pintu kamar apartemenmu. Aku benar – benar tak sengaja." Kata Naruto dengan suara melasnya.

"Hn, kau berisik. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Sahut Sasuke yang masih saja berusaha tertidur.

Naruto mendengus ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke berusaha tertidur. Diapun segera mendekati sosok pemilik mata onyx itu dan kemudian Naruto mengambil langkah untuk berusaha mencium Sasuke. Ketika bibir Naruto hampir sampai di bibir Sasuke…

"NARUTO! ADA DISKON DI RESTORAN ICHIRAKU." Suara Kiba yang akhirnya menoleh lalu menjadi kaku setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada dan melanjutkan omongan sendiri…

"EH!EH AKU TAK LIHAT!SILAHKAN LANJUTKAN!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kiba langsung lari menjauh dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan Kiba langsung membuka matanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Hn, apa maumu Dobe?" Sasuke memandang horror Naruto.

"Ehehhehe, Hanya membangungkanmu kok!" kata Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Tak tau berapa lama lagi dia harus mengalami semua penderitaan ini. Tangan putih pucatnya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari belakang kepala Naruto sendiri. Kemudian Sasuke mengadah ke atas.

"Dengar Dobe, sampai kesabaranku padamu habis. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang lebih parah ketimbng Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada cuek.

Naruto mengerutkan kening –dia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke-. Kemudian dia hanya menatap sang onyx dan mengangkt bahunya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam hati dengan rencana yang dimilikinya.

"Hn, kau memanglah Dobe." Sahut Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto dengan santainya.

"Oh ya Hinata-kun, kau kan tadi dengar Kiba bilang ada diskon besar di Ichiraku, temani aku kesana ya!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya.

"Oh ya! Aku juga mandi dulu ya aku nanti kesini lagi!" balas Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju ke kamar apartemennya.

Sasuke yang sedang mandipun menghela nafas, tak tau penderitaan apa lagi yang akan di alami oleh dirinya.

Sementara itu para fujoshi yang kemarin memergoki Naruto dan Sasuke….

"Hey, gimana? Udah dikirim belum?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Belum tuh, Ame mah lemot!" balas salah satu yang lain.

"Ish, ini lagi coba. Gagal melulu tau sinyalnya jelek sih." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata bernama Ame itu.

"Gantih gih nomernya, pake nomer gue noh!" kata salah satu yang lain lagi.

"Isshi! Makasih banget!" timpal Ame yang nyengir – nyengir gak jelas.

Setelah itu mereka mengirim hasil jepretan nista SasuNaru yang mereka dapatkan dari peristiwa kemarin. Ame _and the gang_pun tersenyum iblis. Tak sabar mengetahui apa balasan yang akan mereka terima dari Itachi.

Jadi, sekarang mari kita kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto, kini mereka sedang berjalan ke Ichiraku bak –uhuk- pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Walau yang kelihatan bahagia hanya Naruto karena yah, Sasuke masih saja merana.

"Hinata-kun, aku mau boneka itu ya ya, _please_." Kata Naruto sembari menunjuk – nunjuk boneka rubah yang ada di etalase sebuah took.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke took boneka itu.

"Wah, kalian pacaran ya? Kalian sangat cocok lho!" kata salah satu pelayan toko tersenyum –dan agak terkikik- ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah perkataan pelayan toko itu lagi – lagi empat siku – siku muncul di kening sang Uchiha –entah untuk yang keberapa kali- . Sementara itu Naruto hanya tertawa kaku karena dia –uhuk- grogi. Setelah mereka membeli boneka rubah itupun, mereka langsung melanjutkan jalan menuju Ichiraku.

"Eheheh Hinata-kun, terimakasih ya!" kata Naruto –nyengir sekenanya-.

"Hn, oh ya aku akan menepati omonganku tadi." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah lempengnya yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening –bingung dengan apa maksud Sasuke-.

"HAH? OMONGAN APA?" Jawab Naruto yang kemudian langsung memasang wajah cengo.

"Hn, memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang akan lebih menyebalkan ketimbang Dobe." Sahut Sasuke datar tanpa nada dan ekspresi.

Naruto –entah kenapa- tiba – tiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, memang apa panggilan yang akan diberikan 'Hinata'-nya itu sih? Apakah itu semacam panggilan menggunakan nama hewan? Atau jangan – jangan 'Hinata'-nya akan memanggilnya dengan Orochimaru-san? Mengingat katanya Orochimaru suka menggunakan guna – guna untuk semua lelaki yang menarik. Err, itu memang kemungkinan terburuk tapi bisa saja terjadi kan? Lagipula kemarin 'Hinata'-nya pergi ke salon yang konon katanya megah namun menyimpan banyak sisi mistis itu.

"Err, memang panggilan apa yang akan Hinata-kun berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sakura." Sahut Sasuke santai dengan ekspresi lempengnya.

Oh ya… kalian tak salah dengar! Sasuke mempraktekkan segala kegilaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Kalian tau kan prinsip minus dikali minus sama dengan plus? Kelihatannya itu yang akan dipraktekkan Sasuke. Jika orang –uhuk- gila berkumpul dengan orang –uhuk- gila lainnya maka mungkin keduanya jadi waras. Sementara itu Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. HELL! Berarti selama ini Hinata-nya yang versi laki – laki sudah pernah pacaran dengan wanita? Lalu dirinya hanya untuk pelampiasan begitu? Tega sekali 'Hinata'-nya ini!

"Hinata-kun, kau tega sekali!" teriak Naruto –agak liar- sembari mulai sesenggukkan.

Sontak saja semua pejalan kaki melihat ke arah mereka. Mereka mengangguk – anggukkan kepala mereka masing – masing seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebagian dari _gang_ Ame ternyata juga ada disitu.

"Semenya balas menggoda! Hahaha, mereka imut ya." Kata salah satu dari mereka sembari terkikik keras.

"Mereka kan laki – laki terus saling panggil menggunakan nama perempuan, jangan – jangan mereka _transgender_!" salah satu dari mereka kembali menyahut.

"Ah jangan parno! Mereka itu Cuma bercanda kali!" sahut salah satu dari mereka yang lain lagi.

"Oh ya, Ame sama yang lain udah sukses kirim _fansmail_ belum ke Itachi?" salah satu dari mereka ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Biar kita tau, makanya cepet pulang ke markas! Nontoniin merekanya besok lagi aja!" kata salah satu dari mereka –berusaha menengahi perdebatan-.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dilirik setiap orang dan dianggap sebagai kekasih yang tega langsung merasa merana lagi dalam batin. Niatannya kan hanya balas dendam tapi kenapa malah jadi begini? Namun, Sasuke akan tetap teguh di jalannya dan baru akan memanggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya ketika pemuda pirang itu juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke.

"Lihatlah Sakura, kau membuat perhatian mereka teralih ke arah kita." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar nan lempengnya.

"Hinata-kun, sebenarnya siapa Sakura? Dan kenapa kau tega sekali?" kata Naruto yang masih sesenggukan.

"Dengar, aku akan memanggilmu begitu terus sampai kau memanggilku dengan namaku." Sahut Sasuke –masih tanpa ekspresi-.

"HAH? Kau kan Hinata, aku sudah benar kan? Kenapa kau masih protes?" kata Narutop sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu. Kau juga Sakura, kenapa kau protes?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan –agak- sinis pada Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan membatin, dia benar – benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata safirnya memandang lurus mata onyx Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jikalau yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Sakura, aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lagi!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Ia tak tau kenapa dia harus selalu jadi yang merana. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek dan tak memperdulikan omongan Sasuke.

Akhirnya perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto berlanjut dalam diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bicara lebih dulu pada masing – masing namun Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya berisik akhirnya menyerah.

"Hinata-kun? Kau marah ya? Maafkan aku." Kata Naruto dengan suara melas –andalannya-.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke masih dengan cuek dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayolah! Kumohon, baiklah! Kau panggil aku apa saja aku terima!" sahut Naruto.

Senyum iblis terukir dalam batin sang Uchiha. Akhirnya, dia dan Naruto bersatu dalam suatu hal yang dinamakan kegilaan. Menganggap satu sama lain adalah bagian dari masa lalu mereka yang telah sirna dan tak mungkin kembali. Ya, memang Sasuke melakukan cara yang salah, tapi setidaknya dengan menganggap Naruto sebagai Sakura bisa sedikit mengurangi luka yang sudah terlanjur tergores dalam di hatinya bukan?

"Hn, Baiklah, Sakura." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri menganggap dirinya mulai gila. Bagaimana tidak secara tiba – tiba 'Hinata'-nya menyebut namanya dengan sebutan Sakura, memang siapa sih Sakura? Ah ya! Naruto tau siapa Sakura, Sakura adalah orang yang telah merebut cinta 'Hinata' darinya. Ah atau mungkinkah Sakura adalah orang dari masa lalu 'Hinata' setelah dirinya? Naruto menggeleng karena kepalanya pusing dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Ha-ah, aku heran sebenarnya siapa itu Sakura, Hinata-kun." Kata naruto yang tak kuat dengan segala kemungkinan tentang Sakura yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya.

'Suatu saat Dobe, kau akan tau.' Batin Sasuke.

Mengatakan kejujuran kadang menyakitkan bukan? Apalagi bagi orang yang sudah sakit seperti Naruto, tentu saja dia hanya akan menganggap kejujuran itu sebagai lelucon. Yah, Sasuke tau itu. Kini ia membiarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya pudar dengan sakit dalam otaknya. Menjadi seperti Naruto mungkin menyenangkan bukan? Kau tak pernah salah karena kau memang sakit. Pikiran itulah yang terus terlintas di kepala Sasuke. Yah, walau begitu dia tak benar – benar sakit. Jadi, ini semua hanya untuk menetupi hatinya yang terluka.

"Itu dirimu sendiri." Sahut Sasuke cuek dan masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Naruto benar – benar heran, apakah seorang Sakura adalah gambaran dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya? Mungkinkah? Pikiran yang memusingkan kepala kembali terlintas di otak sang Uzumaki. Namun, yah Naruto berusaha menghentikan semua itu. Karena ia tau, pasti cepat atau lambat 'Hinata'-nya akan bercerita soal siapa itu Sakura.

Sasukepun mengukir senyum dalam hati. Ia tau alasan Naruto mempercayainya sebagai sesosok Hinata hanyalah karena warna rambut aslinya. Dan kini Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai Sakura dengan alasan kepribadian Naruto mirip dengan sang masa lalu dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke –agak pelan, namun bisa didengarkan oleh Naruto-.

"Akupun juga, Hinata-kun." Sahut Naruto.

Sebuah Ironi bukan? Ketika kedua manusia yang sama – sama kehilangan bagian diri mereka dari masa lalu mengungkapkan cinta mereka kepada orang lain yang mereka anggap adalah bagian dari masa lalu itu. Mereka mungkin masih akan begini –entah berapa lama- Namun, mungkin secara lambat mereka akan sadar bahwa diri mereka akan berjalan maju dari masa lalu, menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah.

=TBC=

A/N : Yow update agak molor hahhaa so sorry. Entah kenapa ide baru ada. Dan buat rombongan fujoshi Ichan persilahkan para reader berimajinasi soal penampakan mereka. Huahhaa ad aide bikin fanfic lain lagi tapi Ichan mau ngelariin ini dulu… Oh ya gimana chapter ini? Agak aneh ya? Hahha Ichan sih ngerasanya gitu ._.)v. Eh ya terus butuh saran enaknya munculiin Itachi yang nerima _fansmail_ dari para fujoshi itu chapter depan atau depannya lagi? Please ya Ichan bingung T_T . Lalu terimakasih buat pengikut setia ini fanfic dan para pereview! Oh ya mangga di review juga ya!


	6. Ini semua gila!

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: I

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sasuke dan Narutopun memasuki Restoran Ichiraku. Mata mereka saling pandang, Sasuke rasa prinsip minus dikali minus sama dengan plus gagal ia terapkan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke awal.

"Dobe, kau tak pesan makanan?" mata onyx Sasuke memandng lurus mata safir milik Naruto.

"Lho? Kau tak pesan?" mata safir Naruto memandang heran pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka ramen." Jabar Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memesan ramen pada pelayan yang ada. Sementara itu sosok dengan jacket yang menutupi wajahnya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tajam –terutama Sasuke-, Ya, walau wajahnya tertutupi jacket tapi sebagian dari rambut merah sosok tersebut terlihat. Naruto dan Sasuke sih tidak – setidaknya belum- menyadari jikalau ada sesosok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan intens nan bengis.

Sosok berambut merah itu masih saja menatap Sasuke dan Naruto –seolah dirinya mempunyai suatu amarah yang amat besar, terutama pada sosok Sasuke-. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling tatap –entah apa maksudnya-. Menunggu memang membosankan –setidaknya begitulah kata sebagian orang dan termasuk Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata-kun aku bosan." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi malas.

"Hn, aku juga, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ada permainan menarik?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke meragukan.

"Hn, kurasa tidak." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ah ya Hinata-kun tahu permainan _ToD_-kan?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Sasuke menggeleng. Yah, tau bagaimana orang dia orang yang hampir mendekati kata anti-sosial. Sasuke kan sangat jarang bergaul dengan orang sekitarnya. Hanya akan bicara seperlunya dan bahkan Sasuke lebih menikmati jika pergi kemana – mana sendirian.

"HAH? Kau tak tau?" tanya Naruto yang hampir melongo.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Memang dasar pemuda di depannya ini seorang Dobe. Kan tadi Sasuke sudah menggeleng, berarti dia tak tau. Jadi kenapa pemuda di depannya bertanya balik? Harusnya kan kalau pemuda blonde itu –uhuk- sedikit pintar,dia langsung menjelaskan tentang permainan –yang menurut Sasuke _absurd_\- bernama _ToD_ itu.

"Dobe memanglah Dobe. Aku tadi sudah bilang aku tak tau." Kata Sasuke tajam.

Naruto hanya manggut – manggut seolah mencari penjelasan yang tepat. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"_ToD_ itu singkatan dari _Truth or Dare._" Kata Naruto santai.

Hah? SI Dobe berpikir begitu lama hanya untuk menjelaskan singkatan dari _ToD_ dan tidak sama sekali member penjelasan soal cara bermainnya? Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin memasang_ facepalm_ tapi sekali lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena dia tau itu akan menjatuhkan martabatnya dan dia tidak akan terkesan _cool_ lagi. Daripada tanya si Dobe lebih baik Sasuke berpikir sendiri soal tata cara main permainan absurd itu, Ah ya pasti disuruh memilih antara tantangan dan kebenaran.

"Jadi kau sudah paham kan Hinata-kun?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau duluan. _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Naaruto.

"Hn, _Truth_." Balas Sasuke.

"Ehm, hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan?" Naruto memandang mata Sasuke –yang masih saja ia anggap Hinata dengan intens-.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian dia menatap sosok Naruto. Ha-ah, Sasuke akan berbohong. Lagipula Naruto tak akan tau, dan dirinya juga tak mau melukai Naruto.

"Meninggalkan orang yang kucintai." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku! Aku pilih _Dare_." Kata Naruto dengan antusias.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hatinya. Inilah kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan panggilan dari Naruto yang tak manusiawi itu. Rencana licik mulai terukir di batinnya.

"Hn,Panggil aku Sasuke untuk 3 hari saja." Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menautkan alisnya –karena bingung-.

"Hanya ingin saja Dobe, dan jangan berikan imbuhan apa – apa." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Er, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto –ragu – ragu-.

Sasuke mengukir senyum dalam hatinya karena berhasil membuat Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Ya walau hanya akan terjadi selama 3 hari sih. Tapi setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Hn, bagus." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu kan? Kau mau pilih apa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Dare_." Sahut Sasuke –ia penasaran memang jika dirinya memilih tantangan, apakah gerangan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto-.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku di depan semua orang yang ada disini." Kata Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian jahil.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau begini? Berteriak? Tidak, tidak mungkin itu sangatlah bukan dirinya. Sasuke kembali berpikir cara elegan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ah ya di Restoran ini sering ada _live band_ kan? Ah ya nantilah dia temui orang di belakang sana. Meminta tolong, setidaknya itu elegan.

"Dobe, aku ke belakang dulu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah 'Hinata'-nya yang ingin sekali dipanggil Sasuke itu tidak menjawab tantangannya. Kenapa memang? Kalau sampai 'Hinata'-nya tak memenuhi tntangannya tersebut, maka jangan harap bahwa dia akan memanggil 'Hinata'-nya dengan sebutan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dan Naruto sudah mendapatkan ramennya. Kini Naruto sedang makan.

"Hn, Dobe makanmu diperlambat sedikit bisa?" tanya Sasuke yang agak _shock_ melihat Naruto bisa makan dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Kenapa? Oh yak au belum menjawab _Dare_-ku!" sahut Naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu. Sementara Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya –saking bingungnya dengan maksud pemuda di depannya-.

"Seijaku no yoru o koete  
Wakachiaeru mono ga aru  
Dakara ima te o sashinobe  
Kago no naka o mitsumeteru"

Suara lembut tampak menyapa telinga semua pengujung Ichiraku. Lagu berjudul 'The Beautiful Name' milik A9 mengalun di restoran itu. Ya, sebuah band memulai penampilannya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ha-ah Sasuke tahu pasti ini akan menarik. Lagu itu terus mengalun dalam syahdu. Semua orang tampaknya menikmati lagu itu, termasuk Naruto.

Lagu itu terus berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya sang vokalis mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Lagu ini tadi dipesan oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto. Ah ya, Sasuke bilang dia ingin jadi pacar Naruto karena dia sangat mencintainya!." Kata vokalis band tersebut –Yamanaka Ino, yang merupakan seorang fujoshi- sambil terkikik dalam hatinya.

Sasuke _shock_ dengan kalimat yang di katakana sang vokalis band. Perasaan tadi, dia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto untuk memenuhi _dare_ yang diberikan pemuda blonde tersebut.

"He? Hinata-ku eh Sasuke benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan? Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk melangkah dari kisah lamanya dan bergerak ke kisah baru. Dan kalaupun bisa, mungkin juga kan, dia menyembuhkan naruto dari trauma masa lalunya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Hn, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto memasang wajah ceria nan bahagianya. Ah ya, 3 hari memanggil sosok di depannya dengan nama Sasuke? Memang siapa sih Sasuke? Jelas – jelas baginya pemuda di depannya adalah 'Hinata' yang sudah di _make-over _oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Sementara itu pria berambut merah yang tadi ada di Restoran Ichiraku sudah sampai di suatu tempat.

"Wajahmu, kusut sekali apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi –yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan pria itu-.

"Menurutmu? Oh _yeah_ kau pasti belum membuka _fansmail_-mu." Kata sang pria berambut merah dengan nada sarkastik.

"_fansmail _apa?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Adikmu memang brengsek." Sang pria berambut merah menatap Itachi dan mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil mendnegus.

"Wah, wah kau tau darimana, Uzumaki Kyuubi?" Itachi kembali menatap sosok di depannya bingung.

"Maknya cek _fansmail_-mu itu bodoh!" kata Kyuubi tak terima.

"Disana ada café, sebaiknya kita kesana." Kata Itachi yang yang langsung menuju ke café yang tadi ditunjukna.

Seusai mereka berdua di café tersebut.

"Jadi_ fansmail_ mana yang bermasalah, asisten?" kata Itachi memandang Kyuubi atau asistennya dalam mengurusi segara _e-mail_ dari fans.

"Cari saja sendiri." Sahut Kyuubi ketus.

Itachi menautkan alisnya. Memang apa sih yang dilakukan adiknya sampai asistennya ngamuk – ngamuk tak jelas mirip orang PMS begini? Itachi mengeluarkan _notebook_nya dan segera membuka _fansmail_. Itachi mengerutkan kening, bagaimana caranya mencari _fansmail_ yang bermasalah itu kalau yang tau malah tak memberitahunya, lagipula_ fansmail_ yang diterimanya begitu banyak.

"Kyuu, katakanlah." Itachi mendengus karena bingung mencari _fansmail_ yang dimaksud Kyuubi.

"Nama pengirimnya Ame, harusnya kau tau itu soal adikmu kalau kau membacanya dengan serius." Sahut Kyuubi memandang Itachi sinis.

Itachi kembali menyusuri _fansmail_ itu satu – persatu. Dan Gotcha! Dia mendapatkan _fansmail_ atas nama Ame dengan judul "Adik laki – lakimu Putus dengan kekasihnya ya?". Itachi mengerutkan kening, ah ya _interview _terakhirnya ketika membahas adik laki – lakinya alias Sasuke adalah beberapa tahun lalu saat Sasuke masih dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang salah?" Itachi kembali bingung.

"Lihat isinya dulu!" kata Kyuubi yang sepertinya memang sewot pada _fansmail_ itu.

Itachi membelakkan matanya. Kemudian menghela nafas dalam. Adiknya sudah miring? MANA MIRINGNYA DENGAN ADIK ASISTENNYA LAGI! Duh, dunia pasti akan kiamat.

"Adikmu memang brengsekkan?" kata Kyuubi yang kemudian kembali mendengus kesal.

Itachi menghela nafas. Pantas saja asistennya sampai begitu, ternyata. Itachi kemudian menggelen. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Baiklah daripada melihat kerusuhan yang tak jelas antara Itachi dan Kyuubi mari kita kembali ke pemeran utama kita.

"Jadi Hinata-kun eh maksudku Sasuke apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan intens.

"Hn, aku tak tau Dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

~TBC~

A/N : Dah molor hasilnya singkat lagi duh Ichan bingung, pikiran mampet padahal dah selesai UAS : | hahaha so sorry chapter ini sangat sangat mengecewakan. Tapi tetep ya silahkan di review!


	7. Apakah yang akan Aniki lakukan?

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: VII

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Normal's PoV

Sasuke kini setidaknya sudah agak tidak merana karena Naruto per malam kemarin sudah tidak menyebut dirinya sebagai Hinata. Ya, tapi ketenangan itu tak akan berlangsung lama karena sebentar lagi akan muncul cobaan baru dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan Sasuke melirik malas ponselnya. Sebenarnya tokoh utama kita yang sering terkena siksaan malas mengangkat telefon tapi karena dia melihat nama kakaknya yang tertera disana, maka ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Aniki?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke heran kenapa kakak tercintanya itu secara tiba – tiba menelponnya. Bagaimanapun Itachi termasuk orang yang jarang menelfon dan lebih suka datang langsung ke tempat Sasuke tanpa memberitahu.

"Ah adik laki – lakiku tersayang, kau punya waktu?" tanya suara di sebrang.

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Memang masalah sepenting apa yang akan dibahas kakak tercintanya itu? Benar – benar mencurigakan. Sasukepun merasakan bahwa perasaannya tak enak.

"Kau tau kita perlu bicara _face to face_." Sahut Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Asisten galakmu itu tak akan ikut kau yakin?"

Sasuke kembali dibuat Itachi bingung, memangnya masalah sepenting apa sih yang akan dibahas. Sampai – sampai menghubunginya dulu.

"Ikut. Baiklah terserah kau kalau menghendaki ditemani oleh temanmu." Kata Itachi dengan penekanan pada kata teman.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kening. Memang siksaan apa lagi yang akan dialaminya? Kenapa Itachi sampai seperti itu?

"Hn, jam berapa?"

"Siang ini juga di café langgangan kita." Sahut Itachi dengan santai.

"Okay, bye." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata penderitaannya tidak akan berakhir walaupun Naruto sudah memanggilnya sebagai Sasuke. Dan…

"SASUUUUKEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto nyelonong masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang bersiap menuju kamar mandipun membatalkan niatnya. Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde di depannya dengan tatapan agak sinis. Narutopun memasang wajah cemberut.

'Cobaan apa lagi ini?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Dobe, dengar Aniki memanggilku." Sahut Sasuke menghela nafas dan memandang Naruto lagi.

"Aniki?"

Naruto tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Hell, siapa itu Aniki? Walau kini dia memanggil Sasuke sebagai Sasuke tetap saja baginya Sasuke adalah Hinata. Seingat Naruto, Hinata tak pernah menyebut – nyebut nama Aniki.

"Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi." Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Jadi kau akan tega meninggalkanku sendirian begitu? Ah kau kejam!" Kata Naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde di depannya itu. Lagi – lagi rasa kasihan membuatnya tak tega pada pemuda pirang dengan nasib yang mirip dengannya. Ah benar – benar hidup ini menyusahkan. Sasuke memandang malas pemuda pirang di depannya itu.

"Hn, kau ikut. Sana mandi." Kata Sasuke dengan berbagai pertimbangan.

Ah ya tadi kan kakaknya itu mengijinkan dia mengajak seseorang? Huh, sepertinya berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang stress di depannya ini bisa membuatnya amnesia. Sasuke mengalihkan diri dari pikirannya dan memandangi pemuda dobe di depannya itu.

"Err ya Sasuke, Aniki-mu galak tidak? Galak mana sama Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

Empat siku – siku kembali terlahir indah di kening Sasuke. Kyu-nii siapa? Memangnya dia dukun apa, yang bisa tau apa saja? Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Dobe, kau tak pernah cerita soal Kyuu-nii atau apalah itu." Sahut Sasuke dengan memijat pelipisnya karena dia kembali dibuat pusing.

"Huh?"

Naruto menampakan wajah heran. Ah ya Sasuke lupa! Naruto kan masih menganggap dirinya adalah Hinata, dan sekarang Naruto memanggilnya Sasuke hanya karena permainan _ToD_ yang mereka lakukan di Ichiraku kemarin. Haah! Nasib sial memang setia mendampingimu Sasuke!

"Kyuu-nii, siapa dia?" Sasuke kali ini bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Kalaupun Kyuu-nii atau siapalah itu adalah kakak Naruto maka Sasuke bersumpah akan memakinya bahkan membunuhnya karena dia telah meninggalkan adiknya yang depresi begitu saja. Aniki-nya saja yangwalaupun sibuk tak pernah mengacuhkannya sampai begini.

"Err dia kakakku tapi…" Ujar Naruto dengan menggangtung.

"Dobe, kalau bicara yang benar." Kata Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"Dia berandalan kabur dari rumah sejak kelas 3 SMA." Balas Naruto menerawang ke langit – langit.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar penuturan si pirng. Dia rasa dia tak jadi memaki maupun membunuh kakak Naruto karena kakak Naruto memang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa kakak Naruto –yang katanya galak itu- tak mengetahui insiden soal Hinata.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

Naruto hanya balas mengangguk dan kemudian menampakan kesedihannya. Naruto tahu dia merindukan kakaknya tapi dia tak pernah tahu harus mencari kakaknya tersebut kemana. Belum habis dukanya karena kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah, 3 bulan kemudian orang tuanya meninggal. Ah, Narutopun menangis dalam diam. Sasuke menyadari bahwa si pirang menangis karena bulir air mata dari safirnya turun secara perlahan lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Dobe, kau jangan menangis." Sahut Sasuke berusaha memenangkan pemuda yang sepertinya sedang larut dalam kesedihan itu.

Naruto mengangguk di tengah isakannya.

"Ya!" balas Naruto dengan senyum yang kini terukir di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum melihat wajah manis Naruto tersebut. Diapun mulai menghela nafas mengingat janjinya dengan Itachi. Waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi dan seingatnya untuk ke café langgangan Itachi memerlukan waktu sekitar 20 menit.

"Dobe, sana mandi. Aku tak mau kena semprot Aniki." Sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi lempengnya –walaupun dalam batin ia merasakan aura mengerikan kalau sampai dia telat-.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan pikiran yang agak terganggu. Ya ribuan tanda tanya melintas di kepalanya karena kakaknya ini biasanya hanya minta bertemu saat ada hal yang benar – benar penting dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat pengurusan akan kepindahan Sasuke ke apartemen ini. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang pada saat mandi. Dia benar – benar penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran kakaknya itu sampai repot – repot menyuruhnya menemui kakaknya tersebut.

Naruto dalam kamar mandinya juga diam dalam hening. Banyak pikiran yang kini bersarang di kepalanya. Kepergian Kyuubi dari kediaman Uzumaki, kematian kedua orang tuanya dan kematian Hinata. Untuk hal terakhir entah kenapa dia masih tak bisa percaya bahwa Hinata sudah tiada, dalam otaknya sudah terukir bahwa Hinata masih hidup tapi Sasuke benar – benar tak memiliki semua sifat Hinata. Kini Naruto malah bingung, mungkinkah selama ini dia hanya terjebak dalam ilusi yang ada di pikirannya sendiri? Entahlah dia masih tak yakin dan dia akan menunggu waktu memberikan jawaban pada dirinya.

Akhirnya setelah kedua pemuda itu selesai dengan urusan mereka masing – masing dan sudah bersiap kini mereka ada di depan pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Jadi Sasuke bagaimana cara kita kesana?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Bus Kota." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

Naruto hanya mengangguk – angguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sementara itu Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah ada di café.

"Hhhh, akan kuhabisi adikmu nanti." Kata Kyuubi mendengus kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, adik laki – laki –ya Kyuubi menegaskan kata laki – laki disini- semata wayangnya telah jadi korban pelecehan! Mana yang melecehkan adik dari –uhuk- manusia keriputan di depannya yang notabene memang ingin dia _bejek – bejek_ sejak jaman dahulu tapi tidak pernah kesampaian itu.

"Jangan habisi dia Kyuu, dia adikku satu – satunya. Mau hidup dengan siapa aku kalau dia mati?" kata Itachi dengan sangat mendramatisi.

Kyuubi memandang ngeri lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena dia merasa malu bersama Itachi yang kata orang – orang extra cool ini –Udin Gambut-pun kalah coeg!-.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan agak mencondongkan kepalanya –agaknya dia bingung dengan tingkah sang asisten-.

"Kyuu? Kau sehat?"

Kyuubi kembali menoleh dan mengangguk malas.

"Jadi mana adikmu yang brengsek itu?" Kyuubi mendesis karena dia merasa sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Kembali kepada dua aktor utama kita yang ternyata dari tadi masih saja berdiri di halte. Ya, daritadi bus yang lewat selalu penuh dan yah mereka tak mungkin mau berada dalam tempat yang pengap.

"Dobe, ayo jalan saja." Kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Naruto selama dalam perjalanan hanya memilih diam karena dia masih saja merasa bingung. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan saat bertemu dengan Aniki-nya? Apakah Sasuke akan mengenalkan Naruto sebagai calon adik iparnya? Atau semacamnya? Ehem, yang ada dipikiran Naruto sih begitu tapi hal itu tetaplah tidak mungkin karena setelah ini mereka akan bertemu bencana besar!

"Dobe, kenapa diam saja?" Sasuke memandang si pirang –tampaknya dia mulai bosan-.

"Ehm, Sasuke memang apa yang akan Aniki-mu lakukan pada kita?" tanya Naruto langsung _to the point_

Empat siku – siku langsung terukir lagi di jidat Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda _blonde_ di sebelahnya ini bisa tanya langsung _to the point_ tanpa basa – basi. Apakah ini akibat sedikit kegilaan yang dia alami? Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri –walau wajahnya masih saja lempeng seperti biasanya-.

"Hn, tak tau Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Oh, kukira kau mau melamarku." Kata Naruto dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi.

Sasuke benar – benar ingin melakukan _facepalm_ sekarang! Tapi sekali lagi hal itu sangat tidak etis karena dirinya menyandang nama Uchiha. Nama keluarga yang terkenal elit di Konoha. Melamar Naruto? HECK! Pacaran saja baru sehari –itupun karena ulah seorang vokalis di Restoran Ichiraku!-. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan memandang Naruto.

"Hn, tidak, itu terlalu cepat." Sahut Sasuke.

"Uh? Jadi suatu saat kau akan melamarku?" kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Naruto, empat siku – siku terukir lagi di jidat pria dingin dan lempeng itu. Sasuke kembali menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Tak ingin pemud _blonde_ itu sakit hati Sasuke memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Kyuubi dan Itachi menatap dua siluet mendekat kea rah mereka, dan mereka yakin siluet itu adalah adik – adik mereka. Kyuubi sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menghajar Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan asistennya itu

A/N : Haloo, akhirnya lanjut juga ini fic setelah 1,5 bulan belum dilanjutiin maafin Ichan ya *sungkem*. Hehehe gimana lanjutannya memuaskankah? Pokoknya Ichan selalu setia menunggu review! ^^


	8. Masih Ada Kegilaan Lain?

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: I

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan kakak – kakak mereka.

"Itachi, adikmu memang sialan." Kata Kyuubi disertai dengan dengusan.

Sasuke kembali membelakkan matanya lagi, kenapa semua hal menjadi tak beres sejak dia bertemu pemuda blonde di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan menatap pemuda orange di depannya lalu melirik Naruto.

"Dia kakakmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang membayangkan beberapa hal horror di batinnya.

Naruto mengangguk antusias dan menatap Kyuubi dengan bahagia.

"Kak Kyuu! Kemana saja kau?" kata Naruto dengan mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Menunggu Kushina dan Minanto mati." Jawab Kyuubi cuek.

"Kyuu." Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam, mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang sepertinya akan merusak suasana bahagia Naruto.

"APA HAH KERIPUT? Kau tau kalau mereka hidup aku tak akan bebas." Sahut Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Memang apa salah orang tua mereka? Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa menatap drama picisan di depannya dengan helaan nafas.

"Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku juga! Itu tak adil." Kata-er atau lebih tepat seru- Naruto

"Hmm, kau pasti tak akan mau kuajak kabur." Sahut Kyuubi santai lalu melirik Sasuke.

"Bocah pantat ayam, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?" teriak Kyuubi dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ternyata bertemu dengan Naruto benar – benar tak menguntungkan. Akhirnya dirinya berusaha santai dan menatap kakak laki – laki Naruto yang –ehem- mengerikan itu.

"Ini salahmu, dia stress karena kekasihnya meninggal." Kata Sasuke.

Beribu pernyataan terlintas di kepala Kyuubi. Apakah benar Kekasih Naruto meninggal? Apakah maksud bocah dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam di depannya ini si gadis Hyuuga itu? Lalu adiknya stress? Ayolah adiknya terlihat waras! Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"KAU JANGAN MEMBOHONGI AKU!" jerit Kyuubi histeris.

Kini giliran Itachi yang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat drama picisan di pinggir jalan? Ayolah kalau mereka mau bermain drama harus ada skenario yang bagus agar tak menjadi sebuah drama picisan. –Ehem- Sebaiknya Itachi melupakan hal itu dia baru sadar ini adalah kejadian nyata dan bukan film _setting_-an seperti yang biasa ia mainkan.

"Ehem." Itachi mulai mengangkat suaranya.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang sedang adu mulut secara anarkis langsung menatap sang seleberiti. Tapi tunggu! Ternyata disitu sudah cukup banyak orang dan tentu saja merek mengenali Itachi. Oh bagus!

"KERIPUT AYO LARI!" teriak Kyuubi yang tertawa bak setan karena tahu bahwa Itachi tak suka di dekati banyak orang.

Ya Kyuubi senang kalau sampai Itachi pergi, berarti dia bisa menghabisi Sasuke. Tentu saja kalau Itachi ada dia tak bisa puas menyiksa Sasuke. Sasuke memandang ngeri Kyuubi dan…

"Aku baru akan lari jika kau lari." Kata Itachi santai dan kembali menatap adiknya yang seperti sedang disidang oleh Asistennya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang ketiga manusia yang sedang ribut – ribut sendiri entah kenapa. Ia tidak tau dan benar – benar tak paham kalau sebenarnya dialah penyebab utama dari kekacauan ini.

"Naruto, apakah kau diperlakukan dengan baik oleh bocah pantat ayam itu?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya tau adiknya hanya akan diam dalam keadaan anarkis seperti ini.

"Maksudmu Hinata-chan? Dia kan anak baik Kyuu-nii masa kau lupa!" Naruto kembali menyebut Sasuke sebagai Hinata-chan.

Sontak kedua pemuda yang lebih tua dari Naruto dan Sasuke menatap si blonde dengan horror. Jadi? Selama ini, ini bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke? Dan sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini adalah Naruto sendiri? Dan Naruto benar – benar stress?

"Bocah pantat ayam, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tajam dan sebenarnya juga bingung.

Itachipun sama bingungnya dengan Kyuubi dia benar – benar tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke dipanggil Hinata-chan. Dia tau adik laki – laki tersayangnya itu masihlah laki – laki normal dan lagipula jika Sasuke sudah menjadi transgender tentu saja dia akan memberitahu Itachi duluan. Dan akhirnya Itachi malah menahan tawa karena membayangkan adiknya menjadi seorang transgender. Sepertinya Itachi sedang tidak waras.

Sasuke menatap Naruto,Kyuubi dan Itachi secara bergantian dan..

"Hn,Akan aku ceritakan tapi aku tak mau menceritakan semuanya itu di tempat umum, ini sudah akan menjadi gossip besar." Kata Sasuke dengan dengusan memandangi salah satu orang dari antara kerumunan orang tersebut membawa kamera dan ia menyakini dengan pasti jika orang tersebut adalah paparazzi.

"Baiklah ayo ikut denganku." Kata Itachi santai sambil berjalan begitu saja.

Akhirnya mereka berempat kini berada di rumah Itachi dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah..

"Jadi adik kecilku tersayang apa penjelasanmu?" Itachi bertanya dan menatap Naruto dan sepertinya benar – benar tak bisa dipahami.

"Awalnya dari kematian kekasihnya dan kepindahanku, aku jadi korban." Kata Sasuke disertai dengan dengusan.

"Naruto? Apakah gadis Hyuuga itu meninggal?" Kyuubi akhirnya bertanya pada adiknya perihal Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng lalu ia menunjuk – nunjuk Sasuke dengan santai.

"Dia masih hidup hanya saja keluarga Hyuuga berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku." Kata Naruto

1..2..3

Sasuke kembali merasakan sebuah keringat raksasa keluar di balik kepalanya. Kapan kegilaan ini akan berhenti? Apakah semua hal percuma? Dan naruto masih menganggapnya sebagai Hinata?

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena ia sama sekali tak menemukan kemiripan Sasuke dengan si gadis Hyuuga itu, akhirnya iapun menatap Itachi. Seolah mencari sesuatu apakah ada suatu perubahan yang di alami oleh adik sang bintang.

Itachi meangguk mengetahui makna tatapan Kyuubi. Ya satu – satunya hal yang berubah dari adiknya ialah warna rambutnya, benarkah ini karena Naruto dan mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Sasuke jadi perubahan warna rambutmu?" Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke

"Keriput, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Adikku mengubah warna rambutnya dulu warna rambutnya violet." Kata Itachi dengan anggukkan.

Ah rambut violet pantas saja, Kyuubi ingat jelas gadis Hyuuga itu berambut violet..

"Bagaimana kalau kita temui Hyuuga temanmu itu keriput agar dia menjelaskan segalanya ke adikku?" tanya Kyuubi menatap Itachi

"Teman kau bilang?" Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi

Hyuuga Neji adalah saingannya dalam dunia keartisan, well dia seharusnya bisa mempunya hubungan baik dengan pemuda yang sama – sama memiliki rambut indah seperti miliknya itu namun ada suatu peristiwa yang membuat Itachi tak menyukao pemuda itu dan entah kenapa sampai sekarang itachi tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Demi adikmu, keriput." Kata Kyuubi tajam.

Itachi menatap adiknya dan adik Kyuubi yang sebenarnya sama – sama tak berdosa itu, hey dia tak boleh membiarkan dua orang ini menderita begitu saja! Baiklah jika ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Kyuu, kau masih menyimpan nomer orang itu kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Masih ada mau kau hubungi sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Ya, kita harus bergerak cepat." Kata Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Mungkin saja kesempatan ini ia bisa digunakan dirinya untuk balas dendam.

~TBC~

A/N : Yow! Lama tak bersua maaf Ichan abis lari – lari ke fandom sebelah /yang sangat jauh/ dan Ichan tau kok Ichan mengalami penurunan dalam hal tulis menulis maafkan Ichan ;_;


	9. Apakah Semua Ini akan Berhasil?

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan author sendiri masih bingung ^^v

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: IX

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Itachi segera mengenggam ponselnya dan dengan perasaan geram ia mula memencet nomor telepon milik musush bebuyatannay itu. Sementara Sasuke memandangi Kyuubi dan Naruto. Akankah ia benar – benar terselamatkan setelah ini? Sasukepun memutuskan untuk berdiridi samping Kyuubi.

"Kau yakin adikmu akan waras setelah ini?' Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ragu – ragu.

"Mungkin." Kyuubi hanya bisa menjawab begitu karena mereka tak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu Neji di tempat kediamaan Hyuuga tampak bingung dengan telepon yang baru saja diterimanya. Itu dari Itachi Uchiha. Ia tau Itachi sangat membencinya setelah insiden tiga tahun lalu dan Itachi sudah bersumpah jika ia tak akan pernah berurusan dengan Neji lagi, tapi sekarang Itachi menghubungi Neji? Neji sungguh tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari rivalnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Kau menarik ludahmu sendiri kali ini." Kata Neji dengan sarkastik.

Itachi benar – benar malas berhubungan dengan orang ini tapi well ini hanya satu – satunya cara untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Naruto dan menyelamatkan adiknya jadi dia akan melakoninya. Itachi sempat mendengus sebentar sebelum membalas Neji.

"Aku perlu penjelasanmu Neji. Mengenai sepupumu dan aku tak akan menghubungimu jika keadaannya tak sedarurat ini." Balas Itachi dengan nada yang tak kalah sarkastik dari Neji.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali? Kau sekarang sudah beralih profesi jadi mata – mata?"

Itachi menolak menunjukkan seluruh gejolak emosi yang menderanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyuubi karena ia tau Kyuubi akan lebih bisa menangani masalah ini.

"Yang kami butuhkan adalah kewarasan adikku." Suara Kyuubi akhirnya terdengar di telinga Neji.

Neji sedikit mendengus karena ia tak lagi beradu bicara dengan rivalnya. Tapi apa daya ia sudah mengangkat telepon itu, dan itu berarti ia harus menjawab siapapun yang bicara disana.

"Hmm, apa yang terjadi pada adikmu Kyuubi? Gila karena kematian Hinata?" Neji mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang terdengar amat puas.

"KAU!"

Saat mendengar nada Neji yang –bagi Kyuubi- sangat tak berperikemanusiaan Kyuubi dengan geram langsung berteriak pada ponsel itu, bahkan ia berniat membantingnya namun ia baru ingat itu ponsel milik Itachi jadi Kyuubi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku apa Kyuubi?" suara di seberang kembali bicara dengan nada santai namun dapat menusuk.

"KAU MEMANG BAJINGAN LAKNAT! BISA – BISANYA KAU TERTAWA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN ORANG! AKU AKAN BENAR BENAR MEMBOCORKAN KASUSMU DAN ITACHI KALAU KAU TAK MAU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA PADA NARUTO!" Kyuubi berteriak dengan penuh gejolak emosi –well kakak macam apa yang tak akan emosi ketika mendengar adiknya diperolok oleh orang lain?—

Neji sontak langsung membelakkan matanya. Ia baru ingat saksi utama kasusnya dan Itachi adalah Kyuubi, saksi bahwa ia sempat bermain kotor dalam persaingan mereka. Neji, tentu saja tak mau karir keartisannya berakhir begitu saja ia kemudian kembali berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Oh… kupikir pertikaian itu sudah berakhir. Kenapa kau mengungkit – ungkitnbya lagi Kyuubi?"

"KAU BENAR – BENAR MENGINGINKAN KASUS INI TERBONGKAR SEUTUHNYA OKE! JIKA ITU MAUMU AKU BISA MENGHUBUNGI GAARA!" Kyuubi kembali berteriak dan segera mematikan telepon tersebut kemudian ia memberikan ponsel itu pada Itachi dengan cara melemparnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia akan susah di ajak kompromi." Itachi kembali menghela nafas –mengingat tadi ia menolak ide ini tapi Kyuubi memaksanya-.

"Buat dia bicara dengan jatuhkan _image_-nya, Itachi!" Kyuubi kembali melirik artis papan atas itu.

Kyuubi benar kalau begini satu – satunya cara yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah membalas cara kotor Neji tiga tahun lalu. Well, tapi setidaknya cara yang mereka akan lakukan akan lebih bersih daripada cara Neji, karena mereka benar – benar menggunakan fakta, bukannya menyebar fitnah seperti Neji.

Keadaan yang tegang membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kita masih dalam masa _ToD_?" Naruto bertanya dengan santai pada Sasuke – karena ia berniat memanggil Sasuke Hinata-chan lagi-

"Hn, masih." Sasuke menyahut tak kalah santainya.

"Jadi Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan semua ini? Kalau nyatanya pelaku sebenarnya dari ketegangan ini Naruto? Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa Naruto itu gila karena kematian Hinata? Ia tak bisa menjelaskannya namun ia memilih mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menenangkannya.

"Dobe, semuanya akan baik – baik saja kau tenang saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia percaya pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke adalah orang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Bagaimanapun kau akan percaya pada orang yang sudah menemani dirimu yang telah lama kesepian kan? Well, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Sementara itu Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang mulai menyusun rencana untuk balas dendam mereka dengan sibuk. Kali ini mereka memerlukan Gaara, teman mereka yang merupakan seorang boss dari sebuah KonohaTV. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana mekanisme kerja di dunia jurnalistik yang kejam? Dimana semakin info dibuat – dibuat maka akan semakin menarik perhatian masyarakat dan akan menyebabkan popularitas sebuah TV menjadi meningkat.

Kemudian Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan langsung menatap adiknya itu.

"Sasuke? Kau bisa bantu kami?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau mau melakukan apa? Oh ya Itachi-nii apakah Sasuke dititipkan padamu oleh keluarga Hyuuga?"

1…2…3

Sebongkah keringat berukuran raksasa terukir di belakang kepala kedua Uchiha itu. Naruto memang benar – benar gila, Sasuke dititipkan Itachi pada keluarga Hyuuga? Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji kalau tau saudaranya ada pada Itachi? Entahlah Itachi ingin tertawa membayangkan itu tapi well dia tak selaknat Neji yang akan tertawa di atas penderitaan orang.

"Naruto, kami akan menjelaskannya setelah urusan kami selesai." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum yakin dan langsung mengajak Sasuke untuk berdiskusi bersama Kyuubi.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian berdua?" Sasuke memandangi kakaknya dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Menjatuhkan Neji dengan cara kami." Kata Kyuubi dengan seringai licik terukir di bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian perlu bantuanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita jatuhkan dia dua kali, kau kalau bisa tarik perhatian sepupunya yang merupakan adik Hinata. Kencani dia lalu pada saat Neji sudah jatuh karena rencana kami, kau jatuhkan adik Hinata juga. Maka Gotcha keluarga Hyuuga akan benar – benar jatuh." Kyuubi menyahut sambil masih tersenyum licik.

Mengencani adik Hinata? Tunggu! Dia tak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Well, Sasuke mungkin memang terlihat lempeng di luar tapi ia punya hati.

"Aku tak mau melakukan itu! Tapi aku akan cari orang lain untuk melakukannya!" Sasuke akan mengikuti rencana setan milik kakaknya itu.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Naruto, karena ia memiliki rasa iba yang sangat dalam pada pemuda blonde itu. Ia akan melakukan segalanya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Naruto.

Jadi, selanjutnya adalah mereka akan segera ke kantor Gaara dan menyebarkan informasi setan itu. Sasuke sendiri tau ia akan mengajak Kiba untuk ikut bermain dalam permainan setan ini, karena ia tahu Kiba juga akan melakukan apa saja demi Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya.

A/N : : Ichan ultah hari ini dan well Ichan akan memberikan traktiran pada para fic reader Ichan. Pada para fic reader di fandom Naruto inilah traktirannya apdetan dari ini fic –ohok- akhirnya ye lanjut setelah kalian nungguiin ini fic untuk sekian lama, Well karena Ichan udah traktir para reader bersedia kasih kado ke Ichan kan ya? /ngarep/ Baiklah abaikan apa yang Ichan tulis sebelumnya jadi silahkan reviews yaa ichan akan merasa lebih dicintai oleh anda dengan review yang anda kirim!


	10. Rencana yang Pertama

Title : New Neighbor and Maybe The New Life

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Humor (well tapi dengan sangat meminta maaf Ichan menyatakan bahwa chapter ini agak lebih sepaneng daripada chapter – chapter sebelumnya.)

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru (Main) , NaruHina and SasuSaku (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: X

Summarry : Naruto Uzumaki depresi karena kematian kekasihnya dan menganggap semua orang yang memiliki warna rambut dengan sama dengan kekasihnya adalah kekasihnya!

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Mengunjungi seorang boss dari sebuah station televisi terbesar di kotamu tentu saja sebuah hal yang menyusahkan. Bahkan sekalipun orang itu adalah mantan juniormu yang amat akrab denganmu di masa kuliah dan sekolahmu. Well, hal itulah yang kini dialami sesosok Kyuubi. Sudah dua jam lebih ia dan Itachi berdiri di depan kantor KonohaTV tanpa adanya kepastian. Bagaimanapun tadi saat Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa ia hendak menemui Gaara para petugas keamanan langsung memandangnya dengan heran dan mengatakan bahwa sang boss benar – benar tak mau ditemui oleh siapapun. Namun Kyuubi –yang memang hobi bantah – membantah- menyerukan pendapatnya dengan lantang kepada para petugas keamanan yang mana membuat mereka ketakutan dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pergi dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencari Gaara. Namun, ternyata petugas keamanan yang tadi pergi ke dalam kantor belum kembali sampai pada saat ini. Kyuubi akhirnya memandang beberapa petugas keamanan yang masih ada di dekatnya…

"DIMANA TEMAN KEPARAT KALIAN? KENAPA IA LAMA SEKALI?" Kyuubi kembali berteriak dengan lantang kepada para petugas keamanan.

Itachi menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan asistennya tersebut. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh bahu Kyuubi dan berusaha menenagkan lelaki berambut oranye yang sedang tersulut emosi tersebut.

"Kyuubi, tenanglah. Mungkin Gaara benar – benar sedang sibuk sehingga sulit untuk diajak bicara."

"GAH! HEI KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN TAK MENGHUBUNGI TEMAN KALIAN ITU… AKU AKAN MENEROBOS MASUK GEDUNG DAN MELAKUKAN BERBAGAI MACAM TINDAKAN ANARKIS AGAR DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN GAARA!" Kyuubi kembali berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat para petugas keamanan merasa ketakutan. Hal itupun membuat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan _handie talkie_ yang dimilikinya guna menghubungi temannya yang tadi masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah temui boss?"

"Sudah dan dia bilang dia sedang sibuk dan tak mau diganggu aku tak keluar karena aku tak mau mendengar asisten dari Itachi-san itu mengamuk lagi."

"Kau tau? Dia baru saja mengamuk lagi. Tolong katakana pada boss bahwa ini urusan yang amat sangat penting karena ia bilang ia akan menghancurkan kantor ini kalau ia gagal menemui boss."

"Oke akan kusampaikan."

Akhirnya sang petugas keamanan yang berdiri de dekat Kyuubipun menghampiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang masih tersulut emosi hanya menatap sang petugas keamanan dengan sangat amat garang.

"Uh… temanku bilang ia akan segera datang. Harap tuan berdua sabar menunggu."

"SABAR MENUNGGU HAH?! KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU LEBIH DARI DUA JAM!" Kyuubi berteriak dan ia segera menarik kerah baju sang petugas keamanan.

Namun nasib sang petugas keamanan amat sangatlah beruntung karena pada saat itu juga Gaara muncul di hadapan mereka jadi ia selamat. Kyuubi langsung melepaskan sang petugas keamanan dan beranjak menemui Gaara. Itachipun berjalan menyusul Kyuubi. Gaara nampaknya agak terkejut dengan kedatangan tamu yang benar – benar tak ia perkirakan. Iapun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum

"Well, ada baiknya jika kita bicarakan masalah yang ingin kalian bahas di dalam kantorku saja."

Kyuubi dan Itachipun saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk. Merekapun mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam gedung KonohaTV yang bisa dibilang sangat amat luas tersebut dan akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam ruangan pribadi Gaara dimana mereka akan leluasa bicara.

"Jadi kali ini apa lagi yang kalian butuhkan?" Gaara menatap mantan senior dan salah satu aktor top di Konoha ini dengan pandangan ragu – ragu.

"Kau tau Gaara mungkin bagimu ini terdengar kotor tapi ketahuilan ini benar – benar kami perlukan pada saat ini guna mengembalikan kewarasan adikku." Kyuubi yang biasanya tampil dengan wajah garangnya akhirnya menunjukkan suatu sisi yang benar – benar berbeda dimana ia memasang wajah memelas.

Gaara kemudian mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata kotor keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mantan seniornya dan asisten dari Itachi itu? Membalas dendam pada Neji dengan cara yang sama? Sialan.. apakah dunia benar – benar akan kiamat? Gaara tau betul walau seniornya itu pribadi yang anarkis nan berandalan tapi ia tetap menjunjung kebenaran di atas segala – galanya. Kebingungan yang tersirat di wajah Gaara seolah terbaca dengan mudah oleh Itachi karena Itachi langsung menambahi perkataan Kyuubi

"Ini agak kotor bukan sepenuhnya kotor. Bagaimanapu ini benar – benar sebuah kejadian nyata dan bukan sebuah rekayasa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Neji. Hanya saja ini terasa kotor karena kita membahas kasus yang sudah sangat lama yang seharusnya tak kita bahas lagi."

"Kasus apa yang akan kalian naikkan ke permukaan lagi? Dan apa kaitannya semua ini dengan adik Kyuubi dan kaitannya denganmu sendiri, Itachi?" Jika boleh jujur Gaara sama sekali belum memahami keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini.

"Kasus pembohongan publik yang dilakukan Neji pada waktu itu. Kau ingat kan waktu ia mengatakan bahwa Itachi telah melakukan tindakan tak beradab dan bermoral pada beberapa pembantu yang dimilikinya? Kalau kaitannya antara adikku dan Itachi baru akan katakana jika kita sudah berhasil melakukan tindakan ini." Kyuubi menghela nafasnya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Itachi benar – benar hampir jatuh pada peristiwa itu, namun ia sebagai asisten yang selalu mendampingi Itachi berhasil menyakinkan masyarakat Konoha bahwa peristiwa itu hanyalah isu.

"Pembohongan publik? Well, mereka sudah tau kasus itu isu! Kita tak dapat mengulang peristiwa yang sama." Gaara nampak sama sekali tak setuju dengan ide yang disampaikan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi hanya mengingatkan Gaara. Dia tahu kasus apa yang harus dibahas." Itachi mencoba mengingatkan Gaara.

"Baiklah aku ingat silahkan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau bahas." Sahut Gaara kembali menatap Kyuubi dengan amat sangat serius.

"Aku saksi utama dalam peristiwa tersebut dan ada suatu peristiwa yang benar – benar kusembunyikan dari publik karena setelah kasus itu selesai aku dan Itachi tersangkut perjanjian dengan si Hyuuga brengsek itu! Walau begitu bukti masih aman tersimpan di tangan kami." Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan masalah yang ingin dibahasnya.

"Kelihatannya ini bisa akan sangat menghebohkan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Gaara merasa benar – benar tertarik dengan apa peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Itachi… kau tau kan aku masih mengalami trauma dengan peristiwa itu? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Gaara? Aku benar – benar tak mau mengungkitnya jika ini bukan demi Naruto." Kyuubi menghela nafasnya ketika ia sadar bahwa peristiwa yang menimpanya di masa lalu itu masih saja mengukir luka yang cukup dalam.

Itachi menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi dengan sebuah anggukan. Iapun mengeluarkan sebuah kaset berisi video rekaman kepada Gaara. Sontak saja Gaara mengerutkan keningnya bertanya – tanya apakah Itachi memintanya untuk memutar isi dari video rekaman tersebut? Namun lagi – lagi Itachi seolah dapat menganalisa pemikiran Gaara dengan baik dan benar

"Tidak, kau tak perlu memutarnya. Itu hanya bagian kecil dari buktinya. Jadi yang terjadi ialah Kyuubi merupakan satu – satunya saksi yang ada di peristiwa ini karena ia mementingkan loyalitas, kebenaran dan hal – hal semacam itu sedangkan yang lain gugur begitu saja ketika si Hyuuga memberikan mereka imbalan. Jadi well kau tau bagaimana busuknya otak si Hyuuga itu ia mengirim beberapa _gangster_ untuk mengikuti, memata – matai dan membuntuti Kyuubi." Sahut Itachi menghela nafasnya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuubi muncul dihadapannya pertama kali dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan dan kekhawtiran.

"Aku yakin peristiwa seperti itu tak akan membuat sosok Kyuubi trauma dan pasti ada kelanjutannya." Gaara mengangguk yakin.

"Para _gangster_ itu awalnya hanya melakukan terror kecil – kecilan pada Kyuubi seperti meninggalkan surat – surat yang berisikan bahwa ia harus meninggalkanku atau ia akan mengalami hal – hal yang tak terduga. Namun semakin lama terror yang diberikan para _gangster _itu bisa dibilang mulai menjadi sangat ekstrem. Mereka sempat melakukan perobaan pembunuhan pada Kyuubi sampai empat kali, salah satunya well membuat Kyuubi koma lebih dari sebulan." Itachi kembali memandang Kyuubi yang kali ini nampaknya pikirannya mulai agak terpecah dengan cerita masa lalu yang ia ceritakan, iapun menyentuh pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Kau baik – baik sajakan?" ia bertanya pada sang pemilik mata berwarna _ruby_ tersebut.

"Tidak… hanya saja kau ingat kan? Bahwa terkadang saat ada yang menceritakan itu aku melihat semua _flashback_ dengan sangat amat jelas. Salah satunya peristiwa penembakan yang aku kira telah menewaskanku itu." Kyuubi menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memandang Gaara

"Well, aku hanya perlu kau membongkar soal masalah si Hyuuga keparat dan _gangster_-nya itu dan video rekaman itu berisi peristiwa pengeroyokan yang aku alami pertama kali oleh para _gangster_ tersebut dan salah satu percobaan pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan padaku."

Gaara mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. Dia akan membantu Kyuubi karena menurutnya ini bukanlah perbuatan kotor dan hanya suatu taktik untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Lagipula pada masa – masa ia menjadi junior Kyuubi… Kyuubi telah membantunya dalam banyak hal maka dari itu ia merasa bahwa inilah saatnya ia melakukan balas budi.

"Aku akan berusaha. Oh ya aku harap kalian berdua tetap disini karena sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan kalian dalam mengatur beberapa hal." Ucapan Gaara ini langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Sementara itu marilah kita kembali kepada kedua sosok tokoh utama kita yang baru saja tiba di apartemen mereka. Naruto masih memandang Sasuke dengan heran dan sesekali bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi di saat mereka bertiga berbicara tadi. Namun, Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa itu urusan yang tak penting dan tak perlu Naruto pikirkan dan akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mempercayai Sasuke begitu saja. Saat Sasuke hendak menginjakkan kaki ke depan pintu kamarnya. Tiba – tiba ia berhenti karena sadar Naruto biasanya ikut dengannya tidak ada di dekatnya. Pertanda apakah ini? Apakah Naruto mulai meragukannya karena ia bermain rahasia? Namun ternyata dugaannya benar – benar salah…

"Sasuke!" suara cempreng milik Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Uhm, bolehkan aku tidur lagi di kamarmu?" kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau, tapi aku punya beberapa urusan dengan Kiba dulu." Kata Sasuke mengingat tentang rencana busuk yang sedang ia jalankan bersama kakaknya dan kakak Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dulu!" kata Naruto yang langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Kiba, menunggu sang pecinta anjing untuk menunjukkn batang hidungnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama sosok yang ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya menunjukkan penampakan dirinya.

"Sasuke? Apa lagi? Kau mau bertanya – tanya soal Naruto lagi?" tanya Kiba karena mengetahui kasus yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ada mandat dari kakaknya. Aku harap kau membantu." Kata Sasuke.

"Well, mari bicarakan ini di dalam." Kata Kiba sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

~TBC~

A/N : Yow ada yang menantikan update-an fic ini? Maafkan Ichan yang abis lari ke fandom /yang amat sangat jauh/ lagi. Dan btw Ichan sedang dalam UTS dan yah maafkan Ichan kalo chap ini mengecewakan karena mungkin stok isi otak udah abis buat mikir UTS. Tapi sekali lagi Ichan mengucapkan terimakasih bagi para pemberi review di chapter sebelumnya dan sekali lagi Ichan mengatakan bahwa Ichan amat sangat mengharapkan review karena dengan review Ichan merasa sangat dicintai!


End file.
